A very Rocky Valentine's Day
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Dreaded February 14th is approaching again. Latias, Latios and the rest of their friends are pulling a get-together in Alto Mare, and in such a peaceful environment, what can possibly go wrong? Altoshipping and a bit of Pokeshipping!
1. Preparing for Valentine's Day

_**NOTE: This fic is outdated and a LOT of things have been changed. Do yourself a favor and read my more recent stories; you'll thank me for it. My writing style has drastically changed and this story is just**__**…**_bleh compared to my more recent ones. _**This is no longer "canon" to my fic, as a lot of changes have been made to the other one. The title, for one thing, was changed. But if you don't care**__**…**_  


_**Before you read this fanfic, this is an official sequel to my fanfic called "Pokémon Heroes: Uprising" that's currently in motion and won't reach a finished stage anytime soon. This fic contains spoilers to that. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this. If you don't mind, go ahead and read this, but you have been warned. Anyways…**_

_**For Valentine's Day, I decided to make a fic that's considered to be the official sequel to the same fic of the same name that was mentioned earlier. This one's got all your favorite classic anime characters such as Ash, Misty and Brock, and to top it off, it's got some of the classics such as Latias, Latios, Bianca (childhood friend of the Eon dragons) Leon (a Ranger with some…special powers), Jimmy (the human incarnation of Krakatoa, a Typhlosion), Erlade (an honorable man, also the incarnation of Gallade) and Raine (an OC character who has a crush on Ash submitted by a friend of mines) and her trusty sidekick, Blade (a Scizor). Team Rocket themselves even make an appearance here! But they're not here for troubles…uh, yes they are. Unfortunately. =P**_

_**Whatever. Just enjoy this. PokeShippers and AltoShippers, this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day, even though I despise the holiday more than 5 years old canned beans. I feel your agony if you're still a loner like me, but don't lose hope! =P**_

* * *

**A very Rocky Valentine's Day  
**

**Part 1: Preparing for Valentine's Day**

"_Love doesn't come by money or materials. It's something that is earned. Those who get such feelings through materialistic value are being deceived."-Leon, Corporal of the Pokémon Ranger Corps_

"_Friendship and family cannot be broken through any means as long as we believe in ourselves and to our hearts."-Latias of Alto Mare_

"_I have seen the light! I will definitely find the girl of my dreams here in this town!"-Brock, during his visit to Alto Mare_

"_A secret is something you safeguard from people you do not trust while sharing with those you hold close to your heart."-Bianca_

"_Keeping a promise means living up to your word, not just performing the task that's requested. In this case, you make sure the one who gave you it is satisfied."-Latios of Alto Mare_

"_I love the smell of burning agents in the morning…wait…I meant, whoa, wrong place!"-Krakatoa_

"_That's what friends are for! Not just sticking out for each other but giving support, both physically and mentally, when needed!"-Jimmy_

"_I want to be the very best, that no one ever was…"-Ash Satoshi Ketchum_

Sunlight shone through the trees and into the eyes of Latias, prompting her to flutter her large, amber-colored eyes open. Her adorable face was met with rays of warm ultraviolet rays, and the fresh morning air brought a feeling happiness and excitement to the energetic dragon girl. Down below, another Eon Pokémon was snoring away, although this one was different as it possessed the shiny color scheme of her male counterpart and a couple of other notable differences.

"Hey, Leon. Wake up!" She dived down and began to yank at his ears as if they were rubber bands. Disgruntled moans and hisses came from the creature as he tried to bat her away with his claws while still asleep.

"Go…away…spaghetti will be…mmm!" The Pokémon whispered in his sleep.

Rolling her eyes, Latias realized he was having dreams about food again. _Leon never dreams of anything serious…it's either food or victories in combat. Well, I guess this will have to do._

Flying back up the tree, she rummaged through a stash of tools that were used to play pranks on her friends, and after a bit of messing around, she pulled out an air horn. Grinning evilly, she floated down the tree, moved the horn close to Leon's ears, and trying not to giggle, pumped the compressor as hard as she could and sent a loud honking sound right into the sleeping creature's ears.

BLLLAAAAATTTTTT!

Leon literally exploded out of his sleep. Jolting out of his nap like mad, the Pokémon flew up, screaming from the sudden surprise and placing his claws on his ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Are we under attack!" He glanced around, only to find Latias laughing away like the immature girl she was. "Oh…what a surprise, it's you…but did you have to do that! You just killed my ears!" The painful shockwaves from her "wake up call" continued to ring in his highly sensitive ears.

Tossing up the air horn back into the tree, the toy of hers made a clanging sound before something like glass breaking was heard. Folding her arms across her chest, she scolded her friend. "Well, it's not my fault you're such a sleepyhead! Do you know what tomorrow is?" She looked at him with the most impatient face she could put on. It was obvious she was trying to send a message even though his thoughts were still in the clouds.

Yawning a bit, he stretched out his wings. "Saturday, everyone's favorite day of the week? I can sure use the day to catch up some gaming with Jimmy and the others."

"No, silly! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! And it's also when Ash and his friends are coming to town to visit us! Now stay here, I'm going to wake my brother up!"

"You woke me up for that! You little-ah, what's the point. Girls, always getting whatever they want…" Leon rolled his eyes a bit. He shook his head, trying to get the ringing noise still stuck in his head after Latias's method of waking him up. As much as he loved to get her back with more brutal methods, he didn't want to end up on the bad side of her brother, even if it was just a joke. _Latios is so overprotective of his sister that if someone tried to offer her a burger, I'd feel sorry for the poor generous guy!_ He slowly followed her, trying to get his ears back into working order.

A short distance away, Latias flew up a large tree where she discovered her brother still sleeping peacefully. Levitating herself up to Latios, she used less "interesting" tactics to wake him up. Instead, she simply shook him like any 10 year would wake their parents up on the day of the amusement park trip.

"Brother, wake up! It's another beautiful day! Come on, let's play!" She continued to nudge him continuously with her head.

The Eon Pokémon grumbled in his sleep, still hoping to catch some extra shut-eye before the day really began. It was a sunny, bright Saturday morning, but one thing was for sure. There was no way Latios was going to wake up on a weekend morning. While he was a talented fighter, good friend/companion, and protective figure in most senses, he was definitely _not_ an early bird. "Go bother Leon instead…" He mumbled groggily in his sleep, hoping his hyperactive sister would go annoy Leon, a Ranger, instead. "I'm sure…he'd want to…play with…" He attempted to fall straight back to sleep without listening to his sister.

"Wake up, you lazy lug! Where's your Valentine's Day spirit!" She shook her brother with her claws again, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. Grumbling in a frustrated manner, she wanted him to wake up immediately because today was a very special day. "We have to prepare our surprise for Ash and his friends!"

Latios gave her one glance while yawning heavily. "You are one annoying sister." He laughed before finally getting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"But tomorrow's the big day! Ash and his friends are visiting us, and I can't wait for their arrival!" She sighed heartily before blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll run away because of your head over heels love for him!" A voice interrupted the group. Both Eon Pokémon turned around, and witnessed yet another Eon Pokémon approach them, but one with a different color scheme. "Isn't your sister the most annoying little creature ever? She makes the commanding officers back at HQ look good." Fact to Leon, the Pokémon Ranger Corps had some of the most demanding officers, but they would never go to the point of waking their personnel up at 7 in the morning with an air horn.

Latios greeted his shiny counterpart with a smile. "Leon, up so early? You aren't exactly the brightest early bird here."

"Thank your sister for waking me with an air horn because she wanted me to help her with…uh…how should I put it this way? The surprise for Ash. Because I know Latias is madly in love with him, even though he clearly doesn't to begin with!" He snickered at Latios's sister, whom promptly pulled out a wooden mallet out of nowhere.

"What did you say!" She threatened, clutching the hammer in her claws.

"Latias and Ash, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Leon taunted while sticking his tongue out. "Catch me if you can, you little pipsqueak!" Folding his wings back, he rocketed through the garden hoping Latias wouldn't get him for his joke. "My speed knows no equal!"

"HEY! Get back here!" Latias flew into a playful rage as she rocketed after the Ranger, with Leon laughing all the way while trying to flee from her onslaught.

"Don't kill him, sis! He's a very special one to us all, remember that!" Latios called out. He couldn't help but laugh even harder at the scene.

Digging deep into his thoughts, he remembered the time where the young man had saved him from certain death. Only a last-minute and life-risking technique dubbed as the life transfusion saved his life, but with benefits and consequences at the same time. First of all, the transfer of the majority of Leon's life into the Eon Pokémon had allowed him not only to fight with even more power and strength, but it had also granted him the ability to speak the human language perfectly (all thanks to the human's knowledge) as well as strengthen his reflexes. For the Ranger, however, he wasn't as lucky as the transfusion nearly left him for dead, so as a thank you gift to him, Latios gave a portion of his own power to his savior. The combination of human and Pokémon spirit, genetics and energy has allowed the Ranger to transform into yet another Latios at will and whenever he wished, but the blue portions of his body were greenish-aquamarine, and his eyes had a shade of black as opposed to piercing red. The "triangle" on his chest turned into a light bluish color as opposed to red or yellow. Ever since he acquired the magnificent power, he had been using it to fight evil, both in the form of a Pokémon and a human. Careful covert methods had allowed him to remain a mystery to most humans, as it was a secret that could not be revealed to the world for there would be someone ready to steal it.

While Latios had learned the human language, he tried to pass on his knowledge to Latias but his sister had a harder time learning the language so he decided it would be best if she stuck with mind communication.

_He's performing his task with outstanding results. Perhaps he could be considered to be my successor, even though we don't really have a need for one. He's real good at keeping it a secret too, not even the Pokémon Ranger Corps knows about this. But yet, he has a lot to learn._

As a promise, Leon had sworn himself to safeguard this secret at all costs. No one, except for the few individuals that helped bring down the joint United Aerospace Armed Forces/Team Rocket alliance with him had known this. Those agents who were arrested in the end of the conflict were sworn to silence about this secret. Some didn't comply however, and Latios decided to literally rip their minds apart to ensure it stays as a hidden myth for many decades to come.

_Too bad the same couldn't be said about his silly relationship with everyone else!_ He smiled, hoping Leon didn't catch his thought. While they couldn't classify him as a guardian of Alto Mare because of his allegiance (not to mention he wasn't completely a Pokémon, but rather a combination of a human and a Pokémon), the Ranger was free to visit the city whenever he wasn't on duty. Ever since the conflict ended, the world remained in relative peace, so he spent most of his time visiting them and learning more about his powers.

A loud bonk was heard in the distance, and it was only minutes later that Leon came hovering back, holding his head in pain while tears were streaming from his eyes. "Your…your sister…is so mean! I mean, she hit me so hard I'm seeing multiple yous at the moment!" Swaying as he attempted to keep afloat, he promptly crashed to the ground as Latias flew back swiftly, holding the wooden mallet in between her claws. "Medic…"

"That's what you get for teasing me!" She replied angrily, ready to hit him again with her mallet. "I may be a girl but it doesn't mean I can't catch you!"

"No more, sis. You're going to kill the poor guy." Latios tried to hide his giggles. "Pfft…but he's got a point…I mean…GAHAHAHA! I mean really! I know Ash is afraid of you, why else would he only come to Alto Mare once every year! Because you scare him ever since you started stalking him!" He landed on the ground, laughing his guts out as he pounded his paws on the grass while trying to suppress his uncontrollable laughter.

"Brother! You're not funny! That's it, you get it!" She raised the mallet again in an attempt to hit her brother over the head, only to be interrupted by a girl's voice in the distance.

"Latias! Latios! Leon! Breakfast is ready!" Bianca wandered out to the garden, waving and smiling. "What's everyone up to?"

Leon moved forward a bit, still clutching his head. "She's so mean! She-" He was about to let the real truth out when Latias glared at him with an evil smile.

_Say I hit you over the head that to you and I'll tell her that you tried to use her drawings as toilet paper for a couple of Growlithes!_ She focused the thought into his mind. _Go on, tell. I'm waiting!_

Gulping, he knew there was no way he could tell otherwise Bianca would literally kill him for the prank. Using her precious homemade artwork to pull of stunts was _not_ a good idea. At all. "Uh…never mind. What I meant to say was that Latias was nice enough to wake us up just in time for breakfast!" Leon reverted to his human form, resembling a Ranger with messy black hair, a vest and a pair of running shoes. Essentially, it was the standard Ranger uniform for male units of the Pokémon Ranger Corps. "I'm so hungry, is food ready?"

_That's better._ Latias hid the wooden mallet by tossing it back into some bushes and whistling innocently.

"Well, it's nice you did so, Latias! You always look out for your brother and your new companion, don't you? And not yet, Mr. Ranger. I thought the three of you would still be sleeping away, so this was a wake-up call." The female Eon Pokémon simply cooed cheerily in return, all the while hiding her giggles and a sinister smile behind her cute innocent face.

Latios raised a claw, wanting to side with his rescuer. "I'd love to tell you, Latias actually-"

Determined to keep it a secret, Latios's sister came up with another sinister secret hidden from her human friend. _Tell her the truth and I'll say you tried to backfire all the toilets in Alto Mare by clogging it with a wad of old sandwiches you snuck out of the fridge! Don't forget the time you tried to open the window curtains from outside and tried to take a picture when Bianca when she was changing in her room!_

"Uh, actually, what Leon said!" Latios sweatdropped nervously. _Please, sis! I didn't mean to! Leon dared me because I lost a nose-picking and nose-hair yanking contest!_

* * *

**About a Year Ago…**

"Tell you what, since you lost the gamble to my nose-picking and hair-yanking contest…" Leon smiled evilly. "I'll give you a demand that's easy…for you to do. Forget the toilet stunt."

"Uh…what could it be?" Latios sweated nervously, his nose still itching. He was relieved he didn't have to reach into every toilet in Alto Mare just to clog it with a sandwich.

Leon transformed into an Eon Pokémon, flew up to the second floor of Bianca's house and gestured towards one of the windows that led to Bianca's bedroom. "Bianca's changing right now, and I promised Brock a…present, if you catch my drift!" Leon raised his eyebrows a bit, pulled out a camera and tried to hide his giggles. "Go up there, open the curtain, you know the drill!" He handed him the camera, forcefully placing it into his claws. "Do so or else I'll tell your sister that you tried to put a Spinarak in her salad and that you tried to sneak into the girls' bathroom once!"

Latios heard the sound of a mirror breaking in his mind, realizing what their plan was. "ARE YOU MAD! If Bianca catches me I'm dead meat! I know this stunt is funny and I have to keep a promise, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll erase her memory. I promise." Leon tried not to laugh at his newfound powers. _Being able to wipe minds and erase anyone's memories is incredible. _For some reasons, he made a promise to Brock a couple of months back, and that he would be rewarded 10,000 Poke dollars if he was able to bring him back a present he loved. He also made a promise to split the bounty money with Latios if the prank went well. "You get 5000 credits if you help me!"

"Oh, all right…I could use that money to buy that new technical machine I always wanted." Latios hesitantly activated the camera to standby mode as Leon sneakily tried to open the curtains without making a noise. Both were cloaked, rendering themselves nearly invisible to the naked human eye.

"What are you two doing!" A voice interrupted them. Both Leon and Latios whirled their heads around in surprise only to be confronted by an angry Latias. "You're not…spying on her, aren't you?"

"Why, no! We were about to surprise Bianca and take her…um, surprised look shot! You know, when we fly in to the bedroom cloaked and we go BOO, and we snap the picture!" The Ranger lied, trying not to laugh. Latios grinned nervously as he quickly hid the camera behind him.

"Explain yourselves." She folded her claws across her chest, with one of her fingers tapping like a disappointed parent at her children. "Otherwise I'll tell her personally…remember, I can read _every single one of your thoughts!_"

Disappointed at their prank gone bad, both individuals shook their head in disappointment and confessed themselves.

* * *

**Modern Day**

_Well then, be a good brother and play along!_ Latias gave another evil smile, ready to break the secret.

_Yes sis._ Latios moaned a bit in disappointment. _Sorry Leon, I tried. But I'll be dead if Bianca finds out our stunt, even though she probably knows to begin with!_

_Eh, it's all right. I expected no less. Even though the blame should be all on me!_ He moved his hands around a bit, trying to get used to both his human and Eon dragon body.

"So, are you guys coming? My grandfather and I made pancakes, waffles and strawberries and you are all welcome!" Bianca was about to continue her sentence when both Latios and Leon raced towards the house faster than a speeding hyper beam. "Jimmy and Krakatoa are already there, so why don't you come along? I mean-oh…"

"Last one to the pancakes is a rotten dead Magikarp!" Leon called out, already halfway to the patio that led into the house.

"In your dreams Ranger!" Latios laughed, chasing the human/Pokémon Ranger all the way.

"They never change, do they?" Bianca shook her head in disappointment.

_I guess. But I'm happy to have them around!_ She spoke into her mind. _Such friendly and warm-hearted jokers that are always ready to crack a laugh._ She herself loved jokes, especially the crueler ones. The air horn and mallet stunt brought a giggle to herself, as she always wanted to toy around with someone else who wasn't her brother.

"Me too. Let's go before they eat half our work!"

Both girls headed back towards the house, hoping both of their friends would at least save a few pancakes and waffles for them.

* * *

**Bianca's House**

"Jimmy, could you please help me get some more firewood? I have to make sure the pancakes don't get burned like last time!" Lorenzo asked as he made fireplace-toasted waffles and pancakes. Keeping up the tradition of being an environmentally-friendly city, most of the inhabitants used natural ways to cook their food, warm their houses, and used boats that required a paddle(s) to operate. Running water and electrical-powered appliances such as lights and television sets, however, were powered by technology, mostly environmentally-safe methods. Because of this, Alto Mare is often regarded as the cleanest and least polluted region in the world, making it a popular tourist attraction.

"Sure, gramps!" The trainer stopped stacking the pancakes and hurried outside to the shed, where his Typhlosion was rapidly chopping away at the wood with his battle-hardened paws. "Krakatoa, mind if I get some more firewood?" He asked.

"Right away." The Pokémon replied in a voice that was exactly similar to his but slightly lower and gruffer, and pointed over to the pile. Jimmy nodded, gathered some wood, and hurried back into the house. He returned to his task of slicing the blocks of timber.

Krakatoa, as his name implies, was the famous talking Typhlosion who was one of the few survivors of the joint UAAF/Team Rocket genetics program, Project Alpha. A new weapons program to create totally obedient Pokémon slaves by fusing humans with Pokémon, it was dubbed a failure after most of them did not listen and rebelled. While Typhlosion survived, many of his former friends did not. While he mourned at the fact he would be stuck like that forever, they managed to return his human side back into his rightful trainer, bringing him back. But a complication left Krakatoa with a beneficial feature: he could speak and understand human languages like any average human. Because of his time with Bianca the Pokémon periodically visits his former trainer as often as he can, much to Jimmy's dismay who wanted to travel.

Jimmy headed back into the house, just in time to get knocked over by Leon and Latios. Blocks of firewood flew through the air and scattered across the floor of Bianca's house as both shot themselves towards the dinner table and immediately got to work and attempted to gobble down the goodies on the table. Both were almost frozen immediately by an invisible force.

"I-I can't move!" Leon yelped, feeling every part of his body frozen.

"…I knew this would happen…" Latios muttered disappointingly. "Next time, I'm not going to be your stunt double."

Bianca and Latias walked into the house with a smile, with the female Eon dragon's eyes glowing bright blue. While they couldn't match their speed, her psychic powers could easily stop them dead in their tracks. "Good job, Latias. Maybe you should tutor these boys on how to be gentlemen." The female Eon Pokémon giggled and cooed happily, and released her control on her brother and friend.

"That wasn't funny! Wait till I get you back!" Leon rubbed his hands together.

_Go ahead and try, Ranger boy!_ Latias smiled devilishly. _Your psychic powers are no match for mines!_

"Hey Leon! Good to see you again!" Jimmy greeted the Ranger upon seeing him. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"You too, well, just the usual, I guess. It's been peaceful ever since the conflicts ended." He scratched his head a bit. "Where's Krakatoa?"

"Outside, chopping the firewood. Want to help?"

Leon nodded. "Be happy to, I could use some exercise on hand stamina. Latios, you coming?"

"What do I have to lose…" He eyed his sister, who was helping Bianca stir more pancake batter. "I'm not exactly good at cooking so I'll join you two."

As the three boys (or two boys and the Pokémon) headed outside to the shed, Lorenzo turned to her granddaughter and the Eon Pokémon. Brushing his sooty hands and wiping them clean with a cloth, he couldn't help but notice why they were always giggling extensively. But then to him it was obvious they were toying with the boys once again, possibly one of their favorite pastimes. "Did you prank poor Latios and the Ranger again?"

"Latias sure did." Bianca laughed, recalling the air horn and mallet act that her Pokémon friend told her about. "She never gets enough of it."

_I finally managed to catch Leon and hit him over the head with a mallet!_ Latias spoke cheerfully into their minds.

"Well, that's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Lorenzo questioned her definition of a "prank", as physical pain was by far no means funny. "You could've cracked the poor boy's skull!"

_He made fun of me! I had to put him in his place after he thinks a girl can't match his so called "Mach 1" speed when I can clearly fly at twice of that!_

"Whatever floats your happy soul!" The man chuckled.

While Bianca clearly enjoyed the pranks Latias pulled on everyone else (especially Leon in particular), deep down she knew they were just joking around. For if it wasn't for the young Ranger's dangerous and potential sacrifice, Latios would not be here today. It also allowed the impossible, by giving the Eon Pokémon a second chance at life. His Soul Dew remained in Alto Mare's secret garden, while the transfer of Leon's soul allowed him to continue living while gaining human knowledge and abilities. She couldn't thank the Ranger enough for his brave contribution.

And then there was Ash and his willingness to give part of his own life force to Krakatoa, whom was Bianca's Pokémon for a while until his trainer was revived.

_I owe them both a lot, but they're so modest…it's as if they're living and serving our needs just to make us happy._

_Something wrong, Bianca?_ Latias asked.

_It's nothing. Let's finish making the pancakes, I'm starving!_ Bianca spoke back telepathically in a cheerful manner.

_Yipee!_

Jimmy, Leon and Latios headed outside and found Krakatoa continuing his tedious, yet boredom-easing work of chopping away at wood. As he was a Pokémon that loved to fight, smashing away at wood didn't bore him out one bit even if it did leave painful marks on his paws. "Ah, you're back, and you brought some friends." Krakatoa complimented as the team arrived.

"Great to see you again, Krakatoa. What brings you here?" Latios asked.

"Well, I wanted to come see Bianca again, and my trainer didn't mind. Right Jimmy?" He turned while nudging him a bit with a smile.

"Yeah, what he said." He tried not to blush. After all, both the trainer and his Pokémon built a fondness of the artist and amateur Pokémon Trainer ever since she risked her life to save them on numerous occasions during the conflict with the UAAF/Team Rocket. Leon and Latios tried not to laugh at their blushes.

"Please, it's nothing! It's not what you think!" Krakatoa waved his arms nervously, clearly realizing they were catching onto his thoughts.

"You can't hide anything from me, remember?" Leon responded, clearly reprimanding him about his newly gained psychic powers. "But don't worry, I understand. I'd feel the same way towards someone else that showed that much care towards you."

"I'd challenge you to a battle if you did." Jimmy's Typhlosion smiled at him smugly while he pounded his fists. "That's a secret no one else should know about!"

Leon snickered in a mocking manner as he sliced a whole block of wood apart by simply staring at it and amplifying his psychic powers. "I can beat you even if I was blindfolded and tied to a chair." He boasted as he stacked the blocks. _If Latios can easily take down the toughest Pokémon by just looking at them and focusing my powers, I can too._

"Don't push it, Leon…remember what I said." Latios warned. While he was grateful for the Ranger that saved his life, he had promised him to help improve his fighting prowess but in return he had to promise the Eon Pokémon that he can't abuse it, such as for criminal or unethical purposes. The Ranger had kept his promise without any flaw, aside from pulling the usual prank. Latios was just proud he kept to his word.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away there." Picking up the wood, he carried them back into the house. Meanwhile, Jimmy and his Typhlosion wiped some sweat from their heads, looking forward to a nice breakfast for their well-earned hard work.

"Need some help?" Latios asked the two as they hefted more blocks of wood. Their struggling and grunting made him feel like they needed the assistance. "You know I can always help you in a snap, if you needed it."

"No, it's alright!" Jimmy yelped a bit as he struggled up the stairs and into the house.

"Me too!" Krakatoa began to sway side from side, trying not to topple a whole stack of firewood as he tried to balance them all in place. Unfortunately for him, one of the blocks of wood knocked itself off the edge of the door's frame as he headed in, and upon falling off, it fell and smacked his head, causing him to fall to the floor and sending the entire stack onto the ground with multiple clunks. "I guess I could use a hand or two…"

Latios tried not to laugh, and used his psychic powers to levitate every single block that was dropped. "Alright, come on. You can return to your task of chopping wood."

* * *

**About 30 Minutes Later**

Cooking the remaining pancakes and waffles didn't take a very long time, as the continuous and constant stream of supply of firewood from the boys allowed the food to be cooked rapidly. Bianca and Latias's contribution also helped and the end result of this cooperation: a giant buffet consisting of stacks of pancakes and waffles soaked in sweet maple syrup and butter, all topped off with some delicious and fresh strawberries. None of the boys could resist the urge to dive straight into the food, as they had to perform the most back-breaking labor.

"LET'S DIG IN!" Leon yelped as he dived towards the biggest stack of pancakes. "That one's mines!"

_No no no! Remember your manners!_ Latias stopped him in his tracks once again with her psychic powers. This forced the Ranger to sit back down, mumbling angrily. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Krakatoa attempted to sneak the whole plate for themselves when they realized the female Eon dragon was preoccupied.

"If Latias won't let Leon take the whole plate, you two aren't getting all of them." Latios whispered as he utilized his telekinesis energy to freeze them. He was only playing along so he wouldn't make himself look like a fool in front of everyone else, especially in front of his sibling. True to his serious nature, embarrassing himself wasn't an option here.

"Not fair…" Krakatoa muttered.

"You boys may have saved the world, but you need lessons in the manners department." Bianca crossed her arms. Latias could only chirp in agreement with her.

"Please!" Lorenzo calmed the potential fight. "There's plenty to go around. No need to start yet another war here."

The group proceeded to eat breakfast in a proper manner: this meant no eating like pigs, stuffing an entire plate over their faces, or in this case for the Eon Pokémon, Latios digs his whole face into a stack of pancakes and waffles. Unfortunately for the girls, manners didn't last here. It wasn't long before it turned into a disgusting burping contest. Leon, Jimmy and Typhlosion all joined in for a burping contest, each boy and Pokémon belching like pigs on a ranch. While Latias was clearly disgusted at their manners, Bianca actually enjoyed the show even if it meant she somewhat lost her appetite at the boys' silly acts. It didn't take long for Latios to participate and join in on the fun too as he began to unleash monstrous burps that actually managed to scare a whole flock of Pidgey resting outside on their patio set. The small, bird Pokémon all flew away in horror as if there was an angry beast in Bianca's house.

"Good one!" Krakatoa complimented. He tossed a whole pancake into his mouth, munched it vigorously, and gulped it all down, licking his lips. "Pull it off again but this time with 4 liters of soda!"

"I can do better, but my sister isn't too happy if I continue this…" He turned over to his sibling, catching a non-amused look.

_I'm glad I don't need to take you out for expensive dinners…not that you'd want to!_ She gave off some angry cooing noises.

"Psh, no one wants to go out with you with your picky attitude." Leon snorted, trying not to laugh as he drank some milk. It was only seconds later he exploded into laughter, sending milk squirting out of his nose. The thought of burping like a gun firing in a fancy restaurant (which was what he exactly did at the celebration dinner last year, much to Latias and Bianca's dismay) made him lose control.

* * *

**About a Year Ago, at a Fancy Restaurant in Alto Mare…**

The whole gang was here. Everyone that participated in the mission to take down the UAAF and Team Rocket alliance was present at the celebration dinner, all sponsored by the authorities as a thank you present to the courageous youths. A lot of other people and Pokémon were also invited, as it brought to the cheery atmosphere and enjoyment of company.

It was not long before the whole group was seated at their own table. The Eon dragons, disguised as Bianca and another male human that Latios took a fondness of, were also present. Of course, they couldn't turn down the gathering with their friends. Everyone had dressed up in a fancy or attractive manner in order to enjoy the evening. Except for the Pokémon, as they didn't like to dress up to begin with.

"Hey kid, I challenge you to a burping contest." Krakatoa whispered to Leon. "Since you're a Pokémon now, demonstrate your power here! Show me how powerful a psychic's burp can get!"

"No way! This is a formal dinner. We can't act like pigs here!" The Ranger abruptly replied quietly.

"No one said anything about no jokes allowed!" He laughed. "Now let's try it out."

Rolling his eyes, he noticed Latios taking notice. "Uh…I don't know…"

_Leon, I know you want to show off your powers, but please refrain from doing so. Remember, it is a secret that must not be revealed. For it may lead to drastic consequences. I'd take the powers away from you if you did, but it would be an insult for what you did to save my life._ His eyes glowed as he sent the message into the Ranger's mind.

_Calm down! I won't transform here. Don't worry, just keep your sister from being annoying again. She's like my mom when I was younger!_ He shivered at the things that Latias always did to him, like reminding him to brush his teeth, take a shower, do his homework, have manners, and the like. Homework to her often referred to the training that he had to undergo.

_Hmph._ He turned back to his sister and continued the conversation.

"Excuse me!" Krakatoa called out to a waiter. "Can we get two bottles of soda please?"

The waiter caught his request, and hurried over with two bottles of fizzy soda drinks. "Here you go, sir."

Typhlosion smiled and accepted the drinks, giving one of the glass containers with the gassy liquid to Leon. Both began to chug them extensively, with the pressure from the carbon gas rising from within their bodies. It was not long before they felt a large force trying to escape from their stomachs.

"Ready?" The Volcano Pokémon snickered a bit.

The Ranger nodded. He was about to puke out the largest amount of gas on his record.

Seconds after, a massive burp exploded from both individuals, shaking the entire restaurant in thunderous blast of shockwaves that somehow managed to shatter some windows. The tremendous blasts was so loud, Latias and Latios had problems with their ears following the event. Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to the two, realizing what on earth just happened.

"YEAH!" Typhlosion cheered. "Now that was manly, my friend!" He high-fived the Ranger, and his trainer Jimmy could only laugh at the stunt.

While angry at the rude awakening, everyone else in the restaurant laughed. Fortunately for Latios, Leon didn't revert back into his Eon Pokémon form, as it would cause news headlines if it happened.

Latias, on the other hand, was not very happy, and she'd definitely remember the event for years to come.

* * *

**The Modern Day**

Jimmy and Typhlosion immediately detonated into uncontrollable laughter also, falling out of their chairs and cackling like maniacs. While Bianca and Lorenzo would be utterly disappointed, not even the two gentle humans could resist. They joined in, giggling and chuckling.

_I'm surrounded by idiots…_Latias thought. She sighed and dropped her head on the table with a disappointed expression.

_Hey sis, don't worry. Everyone has their own definition of jokes. Now come on, brighten up! Everyone's having a happy time here. I'm only not laughing because I'm trying to suppress it!_ Latios held his lips tight, but it was clear he was going to dive straight into laughing hell in moments.

Leon stopped laughing after, his Ranger-style vest soaked with milk. "I haven't pulled that off in years! Man that felt good. But really Latias, you should stop being such an uptight lady! We should be able to joke around like a bunch of chimpanzees sometimes. Laughter makes everything better!" He gulped down some milk, this time for real.

_Oh, all right!_ Latias took a bite from her pancake, digging her whole face into the plate. _Is this how you do it?_

"You're on your way." Krakatoa stacked 10 pancakes at once and dropped them all into his mouth, gulping it down and unleashing a thunderous burp. By mistake, he unleashed a wave of fire that shot straight for Bianca, who didn't notice the jet of fire aimed at her by accident.

"I got that!" Leon casted a force field around her, dissipating the flames and saving her from being burned. "Be careful there, you should only do that when you're fighting!" While Bianca was protected, it didn't save half a stack of pancakes from being turned into a heap of burning, toasted flapjacks. "Oh…"

"Half our breakfast toasted immediately, literally…" Lorenzo commented. "Don't worry, I'll make us some more! I'm not that hungry anyways." He finished his plate and headed over to the fireplace to proceed cooking some more.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll take all the burned food. Speak now!" Krakatoa reached for the burned food. No one interrupted him. "Yay!" He grabbed the plate and began to munch it down, enjoying the charred flapjacks in a vigorous manner.

"Ok, now I really lost my appetite." Bianca commented, putting her fork down.

_Me too._ Latias stopped, scratching her head nervously. A pancake suddenly flew through the air and landed on her head. Apparently, it was Leon attempting to launch the food through the air and right into Latios's gaping mouth using his psychic abilities, but his inexperienced skills with telekinesis didn't help as much. _Hey!_

"Sorry, it's not like-" Latias immediately sent the pancake right back at the Ranger's face, soaking his face with maple syrup. "What the! I didn't even explain myself yet!"

"Food fight!" Krakatoa took this opportunity to lighten the day up further. He grabbed a pancake and splattered it on Bianca, syrup dripping all over her green shirt and white-colored short skirt. "Score one for the boys back home!"

"Krakatoa! That was my favorite shirt!"

"I thought your wardrobe always consisted of a green shirt and a white skirt!" He laughed in response to her comment.

She gripped the piece of food as it dripped with syrup and sent it straight back at him right on his chest. While it splashed all over his fur, it didn't irritate him one bit as he clenched the crumpled pancake and gulped it down.

"That's disgusting!" Bianca commented on his way of eating.

"Doesn't matter. I ate trash and rats back in my days!"

Latias smirked evilly, and sent a whole barrage of pancakes right at all four boys, giving them a whole new makeover. Latios and Leon, however, eased the advantage to their favor by sending back the pancakes with their respective psychic powers.

Lorenzo looked up, and was just purely outright amazed at the fun the kids were having. "Ok kids, keep the fight up! I have to capture this moment on camera!" He hurried over to the shelf and retrieved a camera. This was perhaps the only time he allowed such mayhem to be present in his house, but then to him, they were just all kids that should have fun.

Jimmy and Typhlosion ducked behind some pancakes, laughing. "That's not fair! You have a psychic on your side!" His Pokémon nodded.

_Well, you have TWO psychics on your team!_ Latias decided to fight fairly this time. Most of the pancakes she flung often ended up in the gaping mouths of Krakatoa and Leon, but on rare occasions Latios would control them and send them back. _Brother, come on! That's not funny!_

_Sorry, but it's been so long I've had fun THIS thrilling and immature._ Latios gulped down two pancakes that were thrown at him. _Come on sis, join in! Otherwise I'll make you!_

_Very well…just don't cry when I ruin all your beautiful feathers and fur!_

Lorenzo hurried over to the table with his camera and quickly snapped the picture before it got out of hand, taking a quick shot. While the picture couldn't be printed immediately since it was a digital camera, he decided he could show it to them in the future. "Well kids, I suppose we should finish eating for sure, because tomorrow's the day when Ash and his friends arrive! We should give him a warm welcome, at the very least!" He glanced at the pigsty caused by the fight. This would be a terrible first impression to them.

"Sure thing, Lorenzo!" Jimmy spoke up, wiping some maple syrup off his shirt.

"I guess." Leon tried to free his hands a bit which was somewhat glued together by the globs of maple syrup stuck on his arms. "So, let's clean this mess up everyone!"

Everyone helped to clean up the disgusting mess, with Typhlosion being the one who ate all the ruined pancakes and all the maple syrup that was splattered on various surfaces. Latios, Latias and Leon ate the still-fresh food, not hoping to waste it. Bianca gathered all the used plates, forks and other utensils, and washed them all in the kitchen amidst trying to keep the feeling of the sticky maple syrup away. Jimmy took the liberty to help her with the dishes, seeing how he didn't want to eat the rest of the pancakes nor did he want to lick syrup off the surface of the floor.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He commented as he wiped some dishes clean. "I never expected it to turn like that!"

"Well…" Bianca was unsure. "I'm glad you had fun. That's all that matters."

The rest of the morning involved the team cleaning themselves, with Bianca taking a quick shower and getting a fresh change of clothes. Jimmy had to wait for her, while Leon, Latios and Latias scrubbed themselves clean at the sacred garden's fountains, rivers and ponds. This just gave another chance for the female Eon dragon to pull one of her cruel pranks on the Ranger. Typhlosion, as he hated showers to begin with, had to forcefully take one even though he didn't want his fur to get wet.

Latias quietly snuck up on the human/Pokémon hybrid as he scrubbed himself and his clothes clean. While he could transform into a Pokémon at will, he could not duplicate clothes and thus had to do so by himself. He sat at the edge of the pond, scrubbing his vest and t-shirt in the water while humming a song to himself.

_Heheheheh…second's time the charm. _Latias thought evilly. She approached her victim and without warning, jabbed him in the ribs with both her claws.

Due to his ticklishness and lack of alertness, Leon literally flew into the air and splashed into the water while yelling in fright. He swam back up to the surface to come across the two siblings laughing, their ribs literally hurting them from cackling in insanity.

"I'll have to agree, that was amazing, the way you snuck up on him!" Latios literally choked as he laughed. "You're too funny!"

_Why thank you!_ Latias helped Leon back to dry land. _Aw come on, I was just having fun!_ She noticed his angry-looking face.

Leon smiled a bit, and without warning, slapped her with a Remoraid he had nabbed when he fell into the water. "Ah ha, I got you now!" He tossed the Pokémon back into the water before it died of exposure of being too long out of the water. "That was good, but I'll be alert next time!"

_We'll see…oh, we'll see._ The female Eon Pokémon was already plotting her revenge against him.

The three finished cleaning themselves (with Latias stealing Leon's pair of pants and forcing him to chase it in order to get it back during the process), and it wasn't long before Jimmy, Typhlosion and Bianca came running into the garden.

"What's up guys?" Leon asked, putting his shoes back on after he quickly pulled his pants back up.

"...why did you run around pantless?" Jimmy asked.

"You didn't see anything." He made an unamused face, and Latias tried to hide her giggles.

"Er..." Bianca tried to ignore the subject. "Anyways, we're heading out for some, uh, shopping, anyone want to come?" She asked. Typhlosion and his trainer started fidgeting nervously, realizing it was going to be their best time to get a Valentine's Day gift for the one special person that both of them admired. All the Eon dragons knew who it was, but they decided to promise it as a secret.

"I can come." The Ranger got to his feet, wringing out his vest and slinging it over his body.

_Me too!_ Latias's body shimmered with blue light and in moments, transformed into an exact look-alike of Bianca, minus the beret she wore.

"I'll stay. Someone needs to look over this garden even in times of peace." Latios responded, not willing to take chances. He needed some alone time anyways. "Just be careful and have fun. Remember your promise, Leon."

"I got it, I got it." The Ranger nodded. He was getting tired of his companion nagging him all the time about containing his powers.

The group of five immediately wandered into the town, with Latios looking back towards his past as he hovered over to the Soul Dew. It was amazing that his previous life was gone, but he was resurrected by keeping a small piece to himself and later on, receiving the majority of Leon's life force to resurrect his entire body and strength completely and back to full potential. Having done the impossible in which all have failed prior to his success, he smiled. With evil all quiet, he was sure it would return, but he was certain it wasn't going to rear its ugly head for a very long time.

* * *

**Alto Mare**

"Hey, wait for us!" Bianca called out as Jimmy and Typhlosion sprinted forward and across the cobblestone-covered bridge. Latias strolled alongside her without saying anything, since she technically couldn't speak like a normal human could, at least not yet. From behind the identical-looking girls, Leon followed them closely, focusing his mind calmly and learning how to control his psychic powers. It was not long before Latias broke his silence.

_Why so calm? I've never seen you so quiet before._ She asked.

He responded to her question via mind telepathy. _Sorry, I'm just not used to being in public like this. Most of my Ranger missions involved isolation from humanity, and ever since I gained these powers…it's making me feel insecure. I may still be human but I don't want to let the power go into my head._ As cool as it was for him to be able to transform into an Eon Pokémon at will, there were restrictions. Breaking the secret to the entire world would lead to scientists, militaries, and government organizations attempting to capture him to see how it was possible for such a thing to happen.

_Don't worry! Just stay calm and controlled. I know it's hard, but you've been doing well in terms of learning from my brother._ Latias replied to him cheerfully. _If you ever need help, I can be your mentor too!_

_I'll keep that in mind._ He continued walking. _My, if only my mother was that supportive before she passed away._

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…_Latias placed a hand around Leon's shoulder and held him close.

_Hey, a little privacy please!_

_My bad._ The Eon dragoness kept back to herself.

Jimmy and Typhlosion soon came to a gift shop, where they saw the perfect opportunity to purchase a present for their secret crush.

"Uh, we'll be right back!" Krakatoa called to the girls and Leon. Jimmy followed him without haste into the establishment.

The Ranger sat down on the rows of stone blocks that acted as a railing to prevent people from falling into the water. "I suppose they're buying something important for a special someone."

"Who?" Bianca asked with curiosity.

"That I cannot tell, for I'm not sure." He lied, even though it was clear they were getting something for her as a thank you for saving them on various occasions, not to mention a clear appreciation for their friendship.

At this time, Latias tugged Bianca's arm slightly and gestured towards another gift shop that stood across from the one where Jimmy and his Pokémon wandered into. "Oh, you want to buy something too?" The human asked. The Pokémon nodded without delay. She knew exactly who she was planning to buy the gift for.

"Please wait for us!" Bianca called back to Leon as Latias pulled her away.

"Take your time!" Leon called back. While he wanted to get something for someone too, it just wasn't the time to so. Not yet, anyways. He wasn't exactly interested in anyone anyways, at least at this moment.

From a short distance away, three familiar-looking faces observed him through tactical binoculars. They all chuckled in a sinister manner, knowing with his presence, the so called "twerps" would soon be here too.

"It's that Ranger!" Jessie exclaimed. "Wherever he goes, good luck always follows! But something's different about him…" She noticed his hairstyle was slightly different.

It was a problem all the Eon Pokémon possessed. Whenever they would take the form of a human, their two ears would remain as part of the disguise. While some never really noticed, it was an obvious telltale sign for those suspecting it.

"Eh, this time, we'll get him for sure!" Meowth wanted payback for what he did to them after the Johto International Airport incident.

"So does this mean he'll lead us to that Pikachu or those legendary Pokémon that Ash befriended? I want to capture it for myself!" James exclaimed, looking forward to selling them for large amounts of money. "We'll be so rich!"

"Shut it!" Meowth smacked him across the head. "First, we'll need a plan. Let's get a submarine, sneak it into this city, and use it to capture their Pokémon!" He flipped through a brochure that featured Alto Mare's main attractions. "The Tour de Alto Mare is tomorrow, this means we can snatch their Pokémon during the race!"

"Good idea!"

"Excellent!"

The three snuck off into some back alleyways, ready to set their plan into motion.

* * *

**_This is part 1. Stay tuned for parts 2 and 3!_**


	2. Reuniting the Team

**_As this story was longer than I anticipated, I might have to cut it up into further sections. For now, enjoy!_  


* * *

**

**Part 2: Reuniting the Team**

**S.S. Diamond, Cruise Ship, en route to Alto Mare**

"What's wrong, Ash? I'm surprised you aren't eating like a hog you usually do." Misty complimented. Across from her, Ash sat there, staring at his plate of food that was already starting to get cold. His Pikachu was eating away at the cakes and cups of jell-o, chirping happily at the sweet food as he gulped down mouthful after mouthful of dessert items.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at the Cerulean Gym Leader. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. I sort of had a bad dream last night again, you know?"

"Dreaming of losing to Gary again?" The orange-haired girl teased him a bit, poking at his vulnerable spot.

"_No!_" He spoke tensely, tensions rising from within his mind whenever his rival was mentioned. "Just a bad dream that I'd prefer not to talk about." While it was clear he was lying, he was far too excited, but at the same time, nervous to see Latias, Latios, Bianca, Krakatoa, and the rest of the team. While Leon wasn't exactly familiar to him, his amazing courage gave him some strong inspirations to work harder and the two have become best friends in terms of training.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu looked at him.

"I'm okay, Pikachu. Where's Brock anyways?"

Misty rolled her eyes in frustration. "Probably drooling at the girls out on the sundeck as always…" She finished her food. "I'll go get him and bring him back." Rising out of her chair, she walked out of the buffet and headed outside to the sundeck. Pikachu looked at his trainer once again with curious eyes.

"I know, Pikachu." Ash answered. "I'm just wondering how the Ranger is doing. He received the honor to become a Pokémon, but he clearly earned it for sacrificing his soul for the greater good and starting over with a completely clean slate." While he volunteered for the life transfusion, the Ranger's obligation to protect Pokémon to the last breath of his life took the priority.

He just wondered if the secret was out yet, even though it was clear only few humans, usually the ones Latias and Latios could trust personally, realized about the secret.

The blazing afternoon sun blazed across the sky as many sunbathers cooked themselves on the top deck of the S.S. Diamond on sun chairs. It was truly a paradise for anyone who enjoyed relaxation, as people and Pokémon alike baked their bodies in the afternoon heat. Those who chose not to be sunburned or run the risk of doing so took a swim in two giant swimming pools in the middle of the sundeck, while some cooled themselves down at the bars that served ice-cold drinks for the passengers and their Pokémon.

"Look at all these beautiful girls!" Brock exclaimed dreamily. "Who should I charm first! They're all so glamorous and pretty, oh my heart is melting!" People that passed by him began to feel a bit insecure, as the man was talking to himself. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I must get a date before the clock hits midnight!"

"I think we have other important matters to discuss…" The familiar voice came to his ears before he was promptly dragged away. "Now come along, we have to talk about our plans once we reach Alto Mare." Pewter City's Gym Leader had his heart shatter, but he was determined. There would be another time where he could seize the chance and possibly find the girl of his dreams.

"Well well, if it isn't the young and energetic Gym Leaders of Kanto." A respectful voice greeted them. Both gym leaders turned around to face a well-built man in a tuxedo and light brown hair. His Pokémon stood at his side, with its bladed arms at his side. "What brings you here?"

"Erlade?" Misty exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again!" She shook the handsome man's hand, whose first impression could easily charm any girl with his well-built body, charismatic presentation and gentle attitude. "It's been so long ever since we've met."

"Glad to see you too." His Gallade spoke in perfect human language, his battle scarred face amazing Brock at first impression.

"Looking tougher than ever, bud!" Brock complimented at his well-built structure.

Having been another unfortunate subject but yet a healthy survivor of Project Alpha, Erlade was a respected contestant in many of Sinnoh's Super Contests, and thus it was the reason why the man adorned expensive clothing. While most people would expect him to be a snotty and arrogant rich slimeball, He was by far one of the most modest and honorable trainers for those who knew him well. Having befriended an abandoned Piplup and wild Garchomp in his previous adventures, not to mention a human trainer by the friend of Riley, the three hid throughout various regions in Sinnoh before finally joining up with Bianca and Ash's team to put an end to the UAAF and Team Rocket's plans. And like most of their Project Alpha's successful subjects, Gallade managed to retain his knowledge of a human even after his trainer was restored to normal functionality. _It's a shame Piplup and Garchomp couldn't come, but then, the little penguin is in training while the other has a crowd of younger Pokémon of her own kind to look over in the wild._ He had promised to visit them on occasions, though.

While they said their farewells at the end of their adventure, they promised to return and meet again sometime. Perhaps by a stroke of pure luck or just coincidence, they managed to meet each other on the S.S. Diamond.

"Oh, so you kids are en route to Alto Mare?" Erlade commented on their answer. "It's a beautiful city with some of the finest scenery in the world. Did you kids bring a date or something?"

Both Misty and Brock blushed in an embarrassing manner. "Uh, not really…as you see, we don't even have dates to begin with."

Brock couldn't help but mention how beautiful the girls were there. "I know, the girls are so gorgeous there! They look like the disciples of heaven themselves!" Misty immediately dropped to the ground in a dumbfounded manner upon hearing his comment.

"No date! But tomorrow's Valentine's Day! It's one of the best times of the year to confess your love for someone." Gallade could only sigh in a disappointing manner, because while Erlade was an expert trainer in most fields, giving advice for relationships was not a good skill he possessed. He had the most ridiculous ideas, such as giving explosive flowers to your love as a sign of tell them "you make my heart melt like a million flamethrowers scorching my body" or skydiving together without a parachute to proclaim the fact "not even death can separate us!". _I'm glad no one takes his advice seriously!_

This prompted Brock to quickly get away from Misty as he flirted with various girls with his romantic poems. It didn't help either by the fact they were barely clothed either, but then, who would while sunbathing or swimming?

"Was it something I said?" Erlade asked.

"Nope. He's always like that. If he sees someone who's remotely attractive, he'll cast aside all doubts and flirt with them but he never succeeds." Misty rolled her eyes. "You alright if we spend some time talking? I'll leave him be for now."

"My pleasure."

The gentleman and gym leader spent their time under a bar as they discussed any important matters on their hands, or simply any idea that piqued their interest. Being the polite and modest man Erlade was made him an extremely easy guest for Misty to talk to.

Misty could only fall into further disappointment as she witnessed Brock attempt to flirt with an attractive waitress that was bringing drinks to the sunbathers. "Roses are red, violets are blue, and your eyes sparkle like a true jewel!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. Perhaps if you want to recite your poems to me, do so when I'm off." She abruptly returned to her task, leaving the romantic companion of Ash sobbing in tears and sadness.

"Aw, cheer up, Brock! There's always tomorrow!" A cheerful, young feminine voice caught his ears. He looked up, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not crying!" He tried to put on his best face as he recognized the familiar face in front of him. "I'm just, well…crying from the happiness that this environment is bringing to everyone! I mean everyone here is so happy in the afternoon sun! But it's nice to see you here, Raine!" He got up and shook her hand, and the young girl tried not to laugh too much at his amusing performance.

_Oh man, not again._ Blade whispered into the girl's mind. _Don't encourage this fool, will you?_

The red-haired girl, known as Raine to Ash, his friends, and their companions in Alto Mare, was probably the biggest fanatic of Ash. She was like every other standard Pokémon Trainer, but her background had a whole new different twist. Being the product of a military project to prevent aging, she was one of the first few subjects to ever undergo the prototype testing of the chemical that was utilized to either slow down or completely stop the aging process. It did not become a success, but rather, the reverse. Instead, it stopped the aging of physical features but the subjects continued to age without showing signs of growing old. Raine herself forever looked like a 12 year old, even though she was technically 19 years old. She didn't let this bother her, though. Striving to be a better trainer just like Ash, she recently completed the Johto League and earned all eight gym badges of that region. Feeling the need for a break, she decided to take a vacation before participating in the Pokémon League Conference that was to take place in approximately two months. Her accompanying Pokémon was a Scizor by the name of Blade that had the capability to telepathically communicate with human beings and acted as a bodyguard to his friend. While not really her main battling Pokémon, it was arguable it was the most powerful out of her team. In fact, she rarely sends him to battle unless the time calls for it. The interesting feature about her Scizor was the gold-colored armor parts of his body, dubbed "shininess" by most trainers.

"Oh, you're on your way to Alto Mare too?" Raine asked. "It's an exciting place to be. So beautiful, so tranquil, and a perfect location to spend time with your loved one."

_That's the reason why he tried to get a date to begin with!_ Blade slapped his head with his metal pincer. _But he can do whatever he wishes, I'm not his mother. Or father, in this case._

Giggling in an immature way from her Pokémon's comment, the trainer tried to hide her true thoughts for Ash. The young girl was literally head over heels for him, as she was an idol due to his great feats. Why, she even carried a backpack that resembled a Pikachu! It was clear that she adored Ash but only Blade knew about her true feelings for the trainer.

_Don't worry, I won't break them._ The Scizor turned away and edged back into the shadows. Prolonged exposure to the tropical sun wasn't exactly his favorite type of treatment while on vacation.

"Yeah, Ash plans to visit his friends there. After all, it's been two years ever since he last saw them, so I guess it's a good idea before he heads out once again." Brock explained. "I for one plan to get a beautiful girl of my dreams!" He sighed heartily, fantasizing about holding the hands of a drop-dead gorgeous female and dancing down the Italian-themed streets of Alto Mare. "Ahem…that isn't an imitation of Latias, that is." He couldn't imagine kissing someone who was actually a Pokémon!

Blade eyed the various sunbathers and Pokémon with a sharp eye. While he would be eager to challenge anyone, today was a day where he'd have to call it off since it was Valentine's Day tomorrow. _No point in shattering spirits, but I'm starting to look awkward here standing all by myself._ He made his way back towards Raine and Brock as passengers began to feel a state of unease around the steel-type bug Pokemon. _Should we walk around a bit?_ He communicated into the minds of both humans.

"Sure thing." Raine replied. Brock nodded steadily, immediately planning on observing more radiant girls that he came across.

"Who's better looking? That or that?" He pointed to two sunbathers.

_They're all ugly._ Blade answered without even looking at him.

Along the way, the trio walked around the cruise ship as it steamed towards Alto Mare all the way from Vermillion City's port, taking approximately a day or so.

"So why are you heading to Alto Mare?" Brock asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just want to spend some time with Blade, and since he loves to sneak around in those alleyways throughout the city." She shrugged a bit. She didn't really have a definite answer, even though she had a fondness of the city ever since she got to see it after their battle against the UAAF and Team Rocket.

_Don't worry. She rarely ever comes with a proper answer._ Blade focused his thoughts into Brock's mind, and the dark-skinned gym leader didn't respond. He just felt intimidated whenever the Pokémon talked to him via mind communication, as it was something that could be described as strange…in a way.

It was not long until he finally lost it and got distracted again by a pair of attractive females in bikinis, however. His eyes immediately transformed into hearts, and he sprinted over to them and recited his romantic poems, catch-up lines, and various other charming speeches. While Raine's Scizor wanted to break them up with a night slash attack, his trainer stopped him.

"No need. Let him try, at least. Why break the man's moment? Especially when it's Valentine's Day a couple of hours from now!" She gave off a sigh of "aww" as she witnessed the two ladies giggle and take a stroll along with the man.

"Oh, you ladies like Espeon and Umbreon too? Me too! They're so cute! My specialty is rock-type Pokémon! I have a rock for a soul but you lovely ladies turn my heart into a puddle of Grimer!" Brock chanted dreamily.

"That's so charming!" One of the girls exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet a man with stone for a heart, yet so charming in many ways! How about telling us more?"

Brock raised a fist into the air as a sign that he finally acquired the girl (or girls, in this case) of his dreams. "YES! Definitely, my gorgeous angels! I will tell you all about my true feelings!" The three continued their romantic stroll around the ship.

Blade could only feel more degraded at the awful presentation. _Ugh…there are more things to life than girls, like competitive battling, making your enemies miserable, and serving up justice. You know that? Well, in your case, guys…Raine?_

Ash had decided to take a walk with his Pikachu, and just at the right moment, he was standing a short distance away from them, observing the passing ocean as the wind passed through his hair. Upon seeing the famous trainer and her idol, Raine sprinted over with her arms spread wide.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu squealed at the incoming girl.

"Huh?" Ash turned around, just in time to see Raine throw her arms around the trainer and clutch him tightly. The sudden surprise forced him to jump back a bit.

"Oh, Ash! It's so nice to see you again!" The young girl held the trainer and her idol in her arms tightly, feeling a sense of warmness and comfort as she snuggled with him. Ash's Pikachu could only blush and scratch his head nervously from the adorable scene, but Blade was not that amused. Instead, he simply sweatdropped in the background, and rolled his eyes in disappointment. This was probably because due to the apathetic nature he was raised in, he could do little but care less about anyone but Raine or anyone she held dear to. _But then, she valued Ash so much she was willing to save-_

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned the Pincers Pokémon.

_Oh, it's you. His loyal Pokémon. I'm happy to see you're healthy._

"Pika!" He squealed. Blade understood its statement with concise detail. The Pokémon was saying _"You too! It's good to see you here!"_ in a very happy tone.

_Heading to Alto Mare with Ash?_

_"Yep!"_ Pikachu squeaked. _"He really wants to see the beautiful city once more before heading out, not to mention some old faces!"_

_Interesting._

_"What about you?"_ The electric mouse asked in reply.

_I'm just going there with Raine to relax and enjoy our time. Maybe see the Ranger too, for I need a word with him. But…_He whirled his head towards Ash and Raine, and the girl was being extremely chatty to him. From discussing plans to spend time together to requests for training sessions, she spoke it all out. Ash could only stare down at her cute puppy-look with nervousness and awkwardness. It was hard, but he had to bare it.

"Look, listen, I know it's nice we're spending time together, but…" Ash tried to explain himself, but couldn't get the words out.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

_Who's the crazy orange-haired girl with the attitude?_ Blade noticed the approach of a very angry female. Behind her followed Erlade and his Pokémon and both were very shocked at the sudden wave of anger that came from Cerulean City's Gym Leader.

_"Uh oh…"_ Pikachu edged behind Blade. Seeing Misty angry was _not_ a pretty sight under any circumstances.

"Misty!" Ash spoke, a bit alarmed. "This is not what you think! You see-"

Raine immediately acted defensive towards her idol. "Why did you scream at him just like that! You don't treat someone as great and glorious at him with that attitude!"

"Shut it, little girl. This is none of your business!"

It was like Misty was about to start a conflict, but Erlade held her back with his powerful arms. "Look, now is not the time to start a fight! You don't want to get arrested by authorities here now, do you? Now please calm down!" Meanwhile, his Gallade walked up and urged any passing bystanders to continue moving on. He was just relieved that they didn't freak out at his ability to talk ever since Project Alpha went public by the end of the conflict.

Raine laughed at her inability to challenge him. "That's right, you don't have the guts to fight back, you redheaded loser. Right Ash?"

Now the trainer was really bummed out. Right here, he had to agree with a longtime friend that he traveled with, or side with one heck of a fanatic that he owed his life to numerous times with their battles against the antagonistic Team Rocket and their United Aerospace Armed Forces allies. He stood there, speechless as the wind blew by them quietly. It was only after a minute or two of awkward stares that finally gave him the courage and will to give an answer. "Look…I don't know. Okay? I appreciate your support, Misty, but this is just a fan here. I'm not…you know." Trying not to state the obvious, he turned to Raine. "I'm glad you admire me, but sometimes you shouldn't be like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Raine apologized. "I didn't know you already had a girlfriend…"

"No! She's not-I mean, no! This is a huge misunderstanding!" Ash waved his arms nervously. He witnessed Misty abruptly storm away without even saying goodbye, with Erlade left stunned.

"It's alright. I understand." The red-haired trainer wiped a tear away. "Come on Blade, let's go." Her Pokémon followed her away without looking back. She had wanted to express her feelings to the trainer, but Misty had prevented her from doing so.

"Pika…" The electric mouse groaned sadly. The gentleman walked up to Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing the impressive-looking trainer standing over him.

"Why don't you talk to me and confess? I promise with all the honor and allegiances I am aligned with that I will keep it a secret. As much as I am a terrible person at giving relationship advice, I for one believe there is an answer for this." He spoke, trying to cheer him up. His Gallade walked over, nodding his head.

"I'm proof for that. If you can't trust him, I'm the one then." The Blade Pokémon's eyes turned bright red, reading his mind without the trainer noticing.

Ash sighed in an unsure manner. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and smiled, giving him a boost of confidence and encouragement to speak out. He took off his favorite hat, allowing the wind to blow through his messy black hair.

"Oh, all right…I don't know what to say. Pretty much, it involves the fact that I don't even know if I have an accurate answer to begin with. I know Misty has been there for me all the way, but I never really felt a connection to her. I don't know, exactly." He took a deep breath of uncertainty. "But Raine has helped me in what is perhaps one of the fiercest conflicts and acts to save the world. She even saved me on numerous occasions with the help of her Pokémon. But we've only met…yet she thinks I'm even more precious to her than her own parents."

"That's because she doesn't have any." Gallade explained.

'What!" Ash was shocked.

"Perhaps your memory does not serve you well. But she is a free roaming trainer with no family, no relatives, no home, nothing. She is a military experiment gone awry, and her only goal in life is to become a successful Pokémon Trainer like you. Perhaps her admiration for you was what gave you inspiration? Perhaps she's hiding something she doesn't want to tell anyone else except for you." The Blade Pokémon's two sharp eyes rolled in tandem as the ocean waves passed by. Viewing the ocean scenery was one of his favorite pastimes, by far.

"I didn't really finish yet. I have more."

"Then please continue. We'll safeguard the secrets." Erlade promised.

"Remember Latias? The sibling of the Latios who was rescued by the passage of the life force of a Ranger willing to undergo such a dangerous process?" Ash asked. "Her. It's her. I can never sleep at night concerning about her safety."

"I do. It was a very honorable and brave act for the Ranger to perform, but I am glad he survived." _Few could pull it off, even for a legendary…at least it's kept a secret. It was what kicked Project Alpha into its prototype stages, but with the surviving scientists sworn to silence or simply punished in unbelievable ways…perhaps it will stay that way._ Gallade wanted to forget the past on the second, but it continued to haunt his deepest nightmares.

"For her, I feel a very special connection whenever she comes into my mind. I mean, I risked my life to save her, and she placed hers in danger to save mines…" Ash still felt guilty for leaving her and continuing on his journey, despite the fact he was en route to Alto Mare to see her cute and inviting face once again. "I know it's hard to say, but…"

Gallade closed his eyes and utilized his psychic powers to read his mind. "You want to tell her your true feelings, but you can never do so because your mind is too unsure. It takes a lot of courage to confess, I understand."

"Eh, thanks for getting that out." Ash turned to face the ocean once again as the endless sparkling blue waves passed by. His Pikachu could only wonder with him. How would he be able to confess to not one, but three people he cared for about? Regardless, it had to be done. Even if it meant he was going to get a sledgehammer into his face as the end result.

"Kid, if I must give you one piece of advice that helps, it's to follow your heart. If you really love Latias and don't pull any punches about it, do so. Tell her. I'll be in Alto Mare too, if you ever need me, my Gallade and I will answer your call." Erlade and his Pokémon gave Ash a salute, and departed. The sea wind continued to howl into the trainer's ears.

"Pika?" Pikachu interrupted him.

"Yes, Pikachu. I'm still lost. But thanks for the support."

The real question was, who kissed him approximately six years ago after he departed from Alto Mare? Was it Latias, or was it Bianca? He wanted to punch himself for not asking the question, but it wasn't like he was about to find out the answer sooner or later. Perhaps once they get to the Water Capital, the mystery will unfold itself.

* * *

**Alto Mare, Shopping District**

The group continued their shopping adventure through one of Alto Mare's largest attractions, the shopping district. From clothes to souvenirs to Pokémon goods to expensive jewelry, it had it all. For the boys, it meant a hot, depressing afternoon of having to carry the shopping bags for Latias and Bianca, who both spent their entire day on one massive shopping spree buying whatever attracted their interest. Because it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, the boys themselves had to use their money to pay for them; namely, Leon's paycheck and Jimmy's prize money. They'd expect to be burned out by the end of the day, both in terms of energy and cash reserves.

"Stinks to be a rich man, I assume?" Krakatoa mockingly teased the Ranger.

"I ain't rich. I barely have enough money to afford a decent hotel to stay in for less than week!" He carried some shopping bags with little effort. After all, he was partially psychic, so he could simply focus his mental energy and they'd float with him. Too bad floating shopping bags weren't exactly a normal sight in public, so it wasn't an option. "I think they buy a little too much clothes…"

Jimmy tried his hardest to be patient in the burning afternoon sun. "I know, but after all, we should let them! I mean, we let ourselves eat like pigs-"

"Krakatoa started it." Leon stopped his sentence.

Jimmy's Typhlosion was ticked off, although in a friendly way. "What? You were the one who wanted to hog 50 pancakes in one go!"

"Whatever. Let's just wait for the girls so we can continue on our way." He read the minds of Krakatoa and Jimmy secretly, and both hid their gift for Bianca in the trainer's satchel. _How can I blame them? Bianca literally saved their lives. I, for one, need to thank someone too, but who could that be? Bianca? She's the most caring out of all of them. Latias? I mean, she's like a motherly, albeit immature, figure to me, but she's got feelings for Ash. Latios? It'd be awkward…_

His blank expression caught Krakatoa's attention. "Got something to tell us, Corporal? Because I know what you're exactly thinking."

"Heh, what would it be?" The Ranger smiled slyly. _Read my mind, will you?_

"You're thinking of getting someone a present. But yet you don't know who to thank because they've all helped you in some way." The Volcano Pokémon tapped his foot with a slight grin.

"How…how did you know!" He was shocked the Pokémon managed to nail it dead on.

"We're longtime brothers. I can read your facial expressions. But whatever, if you really feel that way and want to get someone something, then by all means do so. I'm sure someone out there also feels the same way for you." The Pokémon gave a thumbs up, hoping to encourage the heroic yet insecure Ranger. Krakatoa thought about the gift he had purchased. _She deserves all of my gratitude for what she did for me._

Before he could utter another word, Leon tossed the shopping bags towards Jimmy and his Pokémon, and was already sprinting towards one of the gift shops. Both Jimmy and Krakatoa viewed him with wide eyes, surprised all the while trying to maintain their balance as they tried to prevent any of the bags from falling.

"I'll be right back!" The Ranger called.

"Wonder who it could be?" Jimmy asked.

"I have a good idea of who it is already…" Krakatoa tried to hide his laughs. _Obviously it's Bianca. How can I blame him? She treats us all like her own family._

Both girls wandered back towards the group, carrying a massive amount of shopping bags. "Ok, Latias and I have decided that we'll take these purchases out of your wallet, but don't worry, we bought something for you too!" Bianca exclaimed. The Eon Pokémon disguised as her giggled slightly.

"Wonder what it could be…" Typhlosion rolled his eyes.

Back at the gift shop, Leon wandered through the aisles of items that were neatly stacked and arranged on displays. He had no idea what to get, but he didn't want to make it too expensive. After all, his bank account was going to be broke by the end of this day for real, so might as well save as much money while he still could. He walked through the aisles, looking for the right present to buy. He noticed a beautiful crystal statue of Alto Mare's two guardians posed in a manner which made them look grander than ever. The price tag was what really made him change his mind.

_Forget about it. I can't afford a 500 dollar statue!_

He moved on, not being interested in many of the trinkets but eventually noticed two necklaces that came in a set. One had a crystal figure of Latias, while the other had Latios, both being shaded in their respective colors. It made him feel envious a bit, for he deserved some recognition too! _Heh, just joking._ He laughed to himself slightly.

"Can I help you?" The clerk approached the Ranger. "You seem to be having some difficulties." He asked, having noticed the young man scratching his head various times.

"Yeah…what does this necklace exactly mean?" He asked, pointing at the case. "I've never met anyone who wore two of them at the same time!"

"Oh! A lot of customers ask about that." The shop owner chuckled a bit. "Well…you buy both of them, keep one for yourself, and give the other one to a special someone whom you feel should keep it. It's like a charm. In a…imaginary way of putting it, it's a mental link that keeps two people together."

"Uh huh…" Leon nodded his head slightly. "I'll take that then. How much?"

"Since its Valentine's Day tomorrow, I'll make it cheap: 90 dollars."

_90 dollars for a pair of necklaces!_ Leon thought, but quickly slapped himself mentally. _Never be cheap…_"Ok, I'll buy them."

He paid the shopkeeper and received the present, and was on his way out of the store when Krakatoa greeted him by clapping his hands. "Congratulations, soldier. You finally bought something, and I know who you're getting it for!" He laughed in a mocking manner, trying to make him lose his cool.

"Hey, shut it! You guys aren't cooperating!" It was at this time he noticed Bianca staring at him with dreamy-looking eyes. "You told them!"

"Why of course. You deserve some recognition for putting your life on the line out there!"

"By "recognition", I never expected you to break my secrets." Leon rolled his eyes in non-amusement. "Let's go." He held the gift behind his back, whistling innocently and trying not to notice the girls.

_Is that for me? _Latias asked. _That's so nice of you!_

_No. It's for someone else, so stop trying to notice!_ Leon replied in a rude manner via mind telepathy.

Frowning a bit at his reaction, she decided to get him back for his action and attitude with something even better. _Could you help me hold my bags?_ The Eon dragoness immediately handed at least 10 shopping bags, 5 in each of her hands, to the Ranger/Pokémon. _My hands are getting tired!_

"Lies…" Leon muttered, but took them without hesitation. "What did you buy!" He peered into the bags which were loaded with various boxes.

_Oh, just some dresses, some shoes, some clothing…you know! If you don't mind, the total cost was 2000 dollars!_

"2000 DOLLARS!" The Ranger screamed. "That's like 25% of my account savings!"

"I'm sure you can earn it back overnight." Bianca teased a bit.

"Holy Mew, someone save me and my poor bank account…" Leon's head tilted down, a dark cloud dawning over his head. This time, he was definitely bankrupt and that means no more fun and games for a long time.

"Poor Leon. He got more than he bargained for this time around." Krakatoa asked. "I guess Latios forced him to tend to each and every one of his sister's whims."

Jimmy laughed nervously. "With great power comes great responsibility…and a heap of more tasks, I guess!"

Bianca could only smile. After all, the boys had been there to bear their burdens, but none of them were giving up not to mention their patience wasn't thinning out, at least not yet. "Well guys, let's get going. I promised Latias I'd show her around the town more. She's been nagging me all weekend to do so."

The rest of the afternoon involved the whole group visiting more stores (while breaking more bank accounts), eating delicious treats such as ice cream and homemade cakes, and spending the rest of their afternoon in an outdoor café. Jimmy and Krakatoa were sweating beyond recognition as they placed the shopping bags down on some chairs, for having to carry the bags around for 3 hours straight with no break was enough to kill their stamina. Meanwhile, Leon simply grinned as he sat down on the chair, and allowed his aura to dissipate.

"The benefits of having such power: free air conditioning!" He laughed. "This safeguard ability is like my personal AC unit! Thank you Latios, you are a lifesaver." There was barely any sweat on him, and his Ranger uniform was devoid of any aside from his armpit regions.

"Mind giving me some?" Krakatoa asked with his fur soaked with his odor and stench. Bianca and Latias held their hands over their faces as they moved slightly away from the Volcano Pokémon. "Even the heat here is killing me, and that's saying a lot."

Leon snorted and turned away. "Maybe if you didn't act like a big mouth earlier I'd give you some, but forget it!"

_Aw, be a little nice! _Latias talked to his mind as a faint aura surrounded both her and Bianca.

_Why don't you lend him some of your safeguard powers to him then? After all, you're the one who traveled with him prior to my arrival to your team._

The Eon dragoness didn't answer his question. She rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation with her best human friend.

"Hey guys, anyone want to participate in the Tour de Alto Mare tomorrow?" Jimmy asked as he browsed through a brochure. "After all, it's the main attraction of this town! It brings trainers of all kinds to the city just to race through its waterways!"

"I'm definitely in." Leon piqued up. The thought of racing through the city with at least 30 other trainers made pulses from his heart race through his body. "This year, I'm claiming first place!" He was looking forward to beating Ash and his friends, or anyone else who challenged him. "You still have my Lapras?"

"Indeed. You need it for the race?" Jimmy replied. Ever since Leon decided to temporarily take his leave from Ranger duty, he had left his two Pokémon, Lapras and Sceptile, under the care of the trainer until it was necessary to call them back into action.

"Yep." While he'd love to surf through the canals in his transformed state, it wasn't a viable option. _Well, I'd probably win in seconds regardless!_

Krakatoa, having been irritated by the drenching sweat that soaked his fur, eventually dried it all out by heating up his body temperature to a level where even all the liquids on his body disappeared in moments. "That's better. What about you, Bianca? Are you going to join?"

"Oh, no. I'll be sure to cheer on you boys though!" She grinned a bit, smiling. "I don't have water Pokémon to participate in the race with anyways." Latias shrugged alongside her, nodding her head a bit.

The rest of the day involved the group strolling around Alto Mare, but this time they were saved the burden of carrying Bianca and Latias's shopping bags with the help of both Eon Pokémon's psychic powers. While it looked like Jimmy, Krakatoa and the Ranger were carrying the bags normally, both Latias and Leon levitated their cargo while the boys pretended to carry them. This eased suspicions and general panic among the passing population of Alto Mare.

The team immediately headed back to Bianca's house at around 7PM, where the thought of a massive spaghetti buffet made them all drool in delight.

* * *

**Bianca's House**

"Lorenzo! We're home!" Leon called out as he walked inside. The elderly man greeted them from the fireplace, where he was busy cooking dinner for the kids and their Pokémon friends. "Sorry we're late, but we sort of got…stuck up with some kids going crazy over us." Having kids trying to shake your hand when you were a symbolic authority figure could easily get out of hand.

Bianca's grandfather wiped his head with a towel, as the heat from the fireplace combined with the hot, dry temperature created an almost desert-like environment. "It's alright, since dinner doesn't start until 7:30. By the way, Latios told me to call you, but then I realized you left your styler here. Why don't you go talk with him?"

Nodding his head, he dropped the shopping bags on the sofa and headed out into the garden through the back door. Jimmy and Typhlosion dropped onto the comfortable couch and stretched out lazily, relieved to get some rest after an eight hour marathon of shopping and touring around the city.

"I need a drink!" Jimmy took off his trainer vest and flung it on the coffee table while fanning himself from the intense heat. "I'm getting us some drinks."

"Meh, I'm too lazy! Bianca, can you get me lemonade?" Typhlosion barked demandingly, his muscles exhausted after the tiresome adventure today.

"Get it yourself!" A voice shot back.

"Come on! We helped you carry your bags for the whole day, at least give us a thank you!"

Both Bianca and Latias decided it was the perfect time to prank both boys. Grinning smugly, both individuals grabbed a soda from the fridge, shook both the cans extensively, and approached the lazy trainer and his Pokémon. Handing the beverages to the boys, Krakatoa thanked the girls with a smile but he couldn't get the notion out at the fact why they were trying so hard to hide their giggles for some reason.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Bianca turned away. "I have to help with making dinner, later!" She quickly headed over to the fireplace, with Latias standing there still trying to contain her laughs.

"Whatever…" Both the guys opened the cans of soda only to be met by a stream of the beverage blasting into their faces. "WHAT GIVES!"

"That's not funny!" Jimmy tried to stop his favorite t-shirt from being drenched by the soda shot out of the compressed can, but with relatively little success. "Aw man, my favorite shirt…ruined."

Latias immediately exploded in laughter, immediately reverting to her original form as she failed to concentrate. Both of her victims were soaked in grape soda, with the purple-colored dripping from their bodies. _Oh my, it's too funny!_ She immediately flew out the back door of the house and into the secret garden, with Typhlosion chasing her determined to get her back for the stunt. Meanwhile Jimmy sighed, shook his head, and decided to clean up the mess and himself before dinner.

"I've got it…" He moaned a bit, wiping up the liquids with some paper towels.

Lorenzo turned her to her granddaughter. "You and Latias are truly a pair of mischievous little imps!" He commented while chuckling.

"Well, I suppose…" Bianca rolled her eyes. "Maybe that prank was a bit too far, but it was still funny!"

In the secret garden, Leon managed to find Latios observing the Soul Dew on its pedestal without saying a word. "Did you call me?" He asked, raising his hand a bit.

"Yes. It concerns about the Tour de Alto Mare race that takes place tomorrow." He turned around and floated towards the young Ranger. "I take it you're going to join?"

"How…how did you know?" Surprised, he wasn't sure if the Eon Pokémon was either spying on him during their shopping tour or if it had read his mind to begin with.

Latios smiled a bit at his comment. "We all share the same thoughts, no matter the distance that separates us. I can easily see what you're thinking even if you're all the way in Sinnoh."

"No privacy, I assume?" The biggest pet peeve for the Ranger was the fact he was like an open book to both Eon Pokémon now, and while he possessed mind-reading powers he wasn't exactly at his full potential yet. "You know, sometimes I have secrets too that shouldn't be thrown out there like trash. Regardless, what did you call me for?"

Looking at the sunset, the Eon dragon smiled a bit. "Two things, as a matter of fact. I just want to remind you to, uh…forbid the usage of your powers during the race. This means no shooting other racers with a luster purge attack or blowing them away with dragon breath. Do you understand? This also means that you can't simply fly over the courses to take an easy win." He wanted the person whom he shared the powers with to play fairly, after all. "I can't stop you from doing so, but you'll put a bad reputation to yourself, me, my sister, and everyone else."

"Don't worry!" Leon waved a hand. "You have my promise. I always wanted to beat Ash fairly, as I could defeat him with my speed if I wanted to!" Latios frowned slightly at his comment with a disappointed face. "Uh, sorry, I was meaning to say in terms of the Tour de Alto Mare." He scratched his head nervously.

"Second thing." Latios continued. "I want to see how your attacks have improved. It's been a while since we trained, so why don't you show me your luster purge and dragon breath? Aim it at the sky to ensure no one gets hit." He didn't want anyone to get injured during the training session, and they lacked actual training equipment such as clay pigeons and targeting boards.

"Very well." Leon immediately transformed himself into an Eon Pokémon, displaying himself in all his glorious power and might and hovered off the ground. "Here goes!"

Focusing his power, the triangle-like symbol on his chest began to glow brightly, illuminating the dark garden with a brilliant green shade of light all over the quiet scenery. It was not long before it glowed brighter and more blinding until Leon managed to gather all of his energy into one gigantic concentration of pure, unmatched power capable of shredding even the toughest defenses. He had proven it before during his battle with the UAAF and Team Rocket with amazing results. But the true secret to this attack was the fact he managed to combine his attack with Latios's version, a move they dubbed "Crystal Vanquish" for its magnificent display and destructive power.

_Amazing…he's keeping up with his training._ Latios smiled as he observed his companion build up power.

Opening his gaping mouth, a massive beam of pure, jade-colored energy was fired from the Ranger's body, sending it into the sky and leaving an endless beam of green lasers that continued to travel into the night sky. It soon dissipated into multiple beams before finally disappearing into the air when Leon relaxed himself. To him, his version of luster purge was reminiscent of prototype military lasers he always had an interest for, all gained from the endless cartoons he watched as a kid.

"That's good. Now try to destroy a boulder with dragon breath." Focusing his psychic powers, Latios levitated a large boulder from the ground and made it afloat in midair without difficulties. To him, controlling a boulder was easier than trying to fly while blindfolded. After all, his psychic powers knew no equal. "Don't mind me. Your objective is to reduce this into dust. Give it your best shot!"

Both of Leon's eyes turned bright green as a sphere of blue-hot flames gathered in his mouth. With all the strength he could call upon, a massive gust of fire, wind and energy was fired at the boulder, engulfing it in the firestorm as the blast of energy began to disintegrate the rock into tiny specks of dust and stone. To his disappointment, the boulder only managed to split in half instead of being annihilated into a million pieces like he had anticipated. "Uh…I still need to work on that…"

"It's alright. Dragon breath is a much more difficult move since it doesn't rely on your mind, which is why luster purge is considered to be a more effective move in this case." Latios released his grip on the rock, and the two pieces of the stone crashed to the ground with a loud thud. "Good job, however."

"What about recover and calm mind?" While he knew the moves, the support powers were by far extremely useful in any situation, and Leon was definitely interested in learning them. "And I'd like to try out crystal vanquish again!"

"You should know recover already. It's a move we all possess the moment we are born. I'll teach you more perhaps after dinner. As for that…we should save it when it's necessary. It's a very, very powerful move like you've seen, but it can easily drain our power if you aren't careful." He remembered the time where even at full power, crystal vanquish had left them with less than 60% of their total energy.

"Oh yeah, what about flamethrower and fire blast? Can you teach me that?" Leon asked curiously, determined to beat Krakatoa's own version of the explosive technique.

Latios shook his head. "Unfortunately, our species cannot learn that. Don't ask why, but I say it's the fact because we're guardians of the Water Capital." To this day, it was a mystery. The Eon dragons could wield almost every elemental attack except for fire. While it wasn't too much of a hassle to substitute another move for it, it did leave them with one less option to work with. "Oh look, here comes my sister and Jimmy's raging Pokémon again!"

Leon turned his head around, and in the distance, Latias suddenly rocketed towards them and quickly flew behind her brother trying to hide her giggles. Krakatoa soon arrived on the scene, panting from the long marathon he had to endure trying to catch the Eon dragoness. "Alright…stupid…little pest, come on out!" Upon hearing his demand, Latias cloaked herself to prevent herself from being seen.

"Whoa! What happened to you!" The Ranger noticed Typhlosion was drenched with grape soda.

"Ask Latios's little sibling." He spoke, not amused one bit. Approaching the fountain, he leapt in to wash the sticky substance that stuck to his fur. "By the way, dinner should be ready, so you guys better head on over." Climbing out of the fountain soaked, he shook himself like a wet dog, sending water particles everywhere. "The food isn't going to eat itself, you three!" He called while sprinting back to the house.

"Coming." Leon chuckled.

"I'll be there." Latios yawned slightly. His sister peeked out from behind as she dropped her cloak. "Don't worry, he's gone. He won't kill you anyways!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Latias giggled again.

Dinner itself was a peaceful moment this time around compared to the chaotic moment that morning, as each and every one of the occupants behaved themselves this time around, aside from Krakatoa's unwanted and continuous burping. The group had a delicious dinner that consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, fresh toasted bread with butter and delicious vegetable soup.

"My, did you cook this all by yourself, Lorenzo?" Leon asked. "This is by far some of the best grub I've eaten in years!"

The old man chuckled in response. "Well, give the credit to Latios! He's one talented chef, if I say so myself. He's the one who toasted the bread with his dragon breath!"

_Well, at least I didn't burn the bread this time around._ He scratched his head nervously. _Like it, everyone? Psychic powers sure come in handy here._

"Awesome stuff." Krakatoa replied as he slurped down the noodles. His fur was stained with tomato sauce, but it wasn't like he minded.

"Sure beats fast food!" Jimmy continued to munch through his dinner vigorously, never seeming to feel full, at least not yet.

"Well, at least you won't starve in the event you get stuck in the wild." Bianca joked a bit, poking fun at the boys. "Provided Latios is with you."

"I can cook too!" Leon abruptly raised his hand.

_Nice try! Remember the time you nearly burned down the entire house when you and Krakatoa tried to make oven roast beef?_ Latias projected the memory into their minds. This caused the Ranger to promptly fall silent.

"Nice one, Latias." Bianca high-fived her friend. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Latios hid their laughter upon hearing about the embarrassing moment.

After dinner, the group went to enjoy the rest of their night with whatever leisure activity they wished to do. Jimmy, Lorenzo and Typhlosion crowded around the TV to catch some evening news and Pokémon sporting events, while Latias, Latios, Leon and Bianca sat outside on the porch, everyone enjoying an after dinner drink and conversing among themselves. Most of the conversation involved the race that was taking place tomorrow.

"Remember, Leon…don't reveal yourself unless it's necessary." Latios warned him, hoping he wouldn't get too excited during the race.

"I will, I will!" The Ranger brushed him off. "Don't worry, the world is at peace for these last few years anyways. I don't think we'll have to be called to action for a long time, and I hope it stays that way."

"I sure hope so." Bianca added to his statement. She looked at the stars through the trees, sighing.

Night approached rapidly, and all the humans returned to their bedrooms to catch some shut-eye, while Typhlosion decided to sleep in front of the fireplace. For him, a warm comfortable bed was the raging heat of a furnace and away from the glaring sun's rays. All the Eon Pokémon on the other hand slept outside up in the trees, with the two siblings snuggling up to each other while Leon slept in a separate tree.

As the night toiled on, he couldn't seem to sleep. To ease the tone, he plugged a pair of headphones into his styler and listened to some passive music to pass the time, all the while observing the stars up above. Leaning against the tree in his human form, he wondered. How was he going to satisfy all his friends? He treated them all equally.

"Can't sleep?" A voice interrupted him.

"Latios? I thought you were asleep. Why are you up?" Leon took off his headphones.

"It's about tomorrow. I have to make sure my sister is happy, since I promised her. It's Valentine's Day, and you know…while I may be protective, making others happy isn't exactly my strongest area." The Eon Pokémon landed beside him. "Don't worry. You can't make everyone happy at once, so make that one person you hold special happy."

"I guess. Thanks for the chat."

Latios patted him on the back. "Anytime, my friend."

Leon smiled. For once, he didn't feel so nervous anymore.

* * *

**S.S. Diamond, Arriving in Alto Mare's Main Port**

The S.S. Diamond reached its destination of Alto Mare around 4AM in the morning, and Ash stood out on the sun deck with his Pikachu as he observed the glow of the peaceful city in the absolute darkness. Lights from houses, streetlights and various other establishments twinkled in the distance, giving the Water Capital a serene feel. The young trainer sighed as he looked on, unsure as the ship slowly moved to starboard side as it prepared to dock in the city's main port for large ships, such as ocean liners, cargo ships, and on rare occasions, aircraft carriers belonging to the military and Rangers alike.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll be fine, Pikachu. I just don't know…today's the day where I see everyone once again after these two years. I'm sure they're all looking forward to see us." The trainer looked back towards the northern horizon of Johto, where the faint lights from that region's cities glowed in the distance. As the sun wasn't about to rise in at least 2 more hours, the sky was still pitch black.

The electric mouse noticed Erlade approach the two with his Pokémon, smiling. "Pika!" He squeaked in response, pointing at the duo.

"Ash, I take it you're going to be staying in Alto Mare for a while?" The gentleman asked. "If you don't mind…mind if my Pokémon and I join you? After all, we could use some company. I never really expected to run into you here, but I'd also like to see my old compatriots again."

The young trainer smiled at the request. "Not at all! I'm sure the other gang would be proud to see you again."

Gallade turned his head out towards the ocean. "Krakatoa, I'll finally get to see him again. It's been so long." He and Typhlosion were the only two survivors of Project Alpha's first stage, with the others were either disposed of due to aftermath side-effects after the conversion progress, or were simply killed off because they rebelled. Ever since then, the two Pokémon have been brothers in arms, as both fought their former creators once the tide turned. "Years after the event, it still haunts my deepest nightmares."

"Let's not talk about that, alright?" Erlade didn't want to go back to the past.

"If you say so." The Blade Pokémon fell silent without saying another word.

"Say, where's Raine and her Pokémon?" Ash asked. He couldn't get the thought of the young trainer out of his mind even though he found her to be a bit strange in a special way. "Is she coming with us too?"

Erlade nodded. "She is coming with us too. The lonely girl has something to tell you once we get to Alto Mare, but…you'll have to speak with her privately. I can't tell you, it was a promise I made for her."

Ash nodded, disappointed slightly. "Oh…ok. Thanks for telling me."

* * *

**That Morning, at 7AM…**

"Oh, you're leaving already? But we only started knowing each other!" One of the girls asked. The Espeon at her feet made a sad expression.

Brock slapped his chest with a fist, determined to make this successful relationship last. "No worries, ladies! I'll be back! Give me a call when you have the time!"

He was just about to give both girls (who were sisters, as a matter of fact) his phone number when he felt a sharp jolt in his left ear.

"Come on Brock, we promised to meet Ash and our two new friends outside the ship!" Misty reminded him in a scolding manner as she dragged the teenager away. The two girls he managed to charm a couple of days ago could only cry slightly as they witnessed their prince charming get dragged away.

"Wait! Ladies! My phone number! I forgot to give it to you!" Brock yelped back. "Nooo! I was so close to getting the girls of my dreams!" Tears streamed from his cheeks as he was eventually tugged forcefully off the ship and out towards the wharf, where Ash, Erlade, Raine, and their Pokémon awaited them. The sight of Raine sent Misty into a state of rage although she kept it in by simply scowling at her.

"Sorry." The Cerulean Gym Leader announced. "He wasn't exactly going to leave two…beautiful girls behind without resistance." She crossed her arms as Brock started sobbing like an infant who lost his bottle and teddy bear for eternity.

"Aw, must you spoil his moment?" Erlade chuckled a bit.

"Not if he holds us up." Misty tapped her feet in an agitated manner.

"Ash!" Raine hugged the trainer again upon sighting him. "We're going to have so much fun in Alto Mare! Just the two of us!" She couldn't wait to spend the entire vacation in the city with her idol, just the two of them. Ash's Pikachu and Blade both made a delighted and disappointed face respectively. Her Scizor wasn't terribly amused due to the fact she would forget other important things. All the time, Misty could only feel more and more jealous at the fact of not one, but two, and potentially three other girls trying to steal Ash away. _First Latias, then this fangirl. And possibly Bianca…_The jealousy was beginning to build up within her.

_Just a fact, Raine. Ash has another fan here…the Latias. He sort of rightfully earned her respect. Try not to make her upset…_Blade warned.

"Should we be on our way?" Erlade asked. He felt he was going to have to be the peacekeeper for the group.

Raine eventually released her hug on Ash, allowing him to answer the question. "Sure! Let's go!" Cheerfully, the entire group left the wharf and out into the bright morning sunlight that shone over the Water Capital. Their friends were already waiting for them in the town square, which was already beginning to be overcrowded with the city's inhabitants and tourists alike.

"They should be here anytime now." Leon checked his watch. "The ship arrived to the city over 3 hours ago."

"Be patient. No one's ever on time." Krakatoa reassured. "Not these days."

Bianca peered among the crowds of people, until she finally caught glimpse of the familiar figures that were approaching towards them. "Hey! There they are!" Everyone immediately began to wave and call out to them in an attempt to attract their attention.

Right as soon as Ash's group walked towards the town square of the city, the group could hear the calling of Bianca, Jimmy and Leon's voice. Ash turned around just in time to see Bianca (who was actually in fact Latias disguised as her human friend) tackle him playfully to the ground with a big smile. Helping the young man back towards her feet, she kissed the trainer on his cheek and nuzzled him while embracing his company after two years of not seeing him.

"Hey, Latias." He laughed as he held his Pokémon in his arms. "It's been a long time, I missed you too. Where's Latios?"

Latias turned and pointed towards the air above the group. _He prefers to stay unseen among us, but he's here with us too! But I've missed you so much ever since we last trained together! By the way, happy Valentine's Day!_ It was at this moment she remembered that she left the gift back at Bianca's house.

"You too, Latias."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu interrupted. This made Latias turn to Ash's companion with a smile.

_Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing there is. It's nice to see you again, Pikachu._

Ash thought back to the events when he was reunited with Latias. While she had willingly obliged to be his Pokémon, he didn't formally catch her as he didn't want to rob her freedom away. Acting like his Pikachu, the Eon dragoness would travel alongside him ever since the reunion, participating in small amounts of battles since Latios took the majority of them alongside their other Pokémon (and later on joined by Leon after he managed to complete his training).

Raine and Misty's envy and jealousy could only fly as they witnessed the affection the female Eon Pokémon was showing him. Both were about to literally stomp towards Ash but were promptly stopped by Krakatoa and Gallade, who intercepted their paths and urged them this was not the time to fight it out.

"Hmph…" Misty looked away.

"Fine, if you wish…I won't break their moment." Raine crossed her arms with a big dirty look on her face.

Leon edged over to Jimmy. "What's up with them?"

"Well…" Jimmy tried to explain. "I'm pretty sure Raine has a crush on Ash while Misty has a thing or two for the guy. I don't really know myself, but Krakatoa's the one who fills me in on information such as this."

Erlade walked towards Jimmy as Leon walked towards Ash to greet him, delighted to see the young Pokémon Trainer after such a long time. "Jimmy! Long time no see!" He shook the trainer's hand with a big smile. "I'm glad to see you again after all these years."

"You too." Jimmy grinned back. "How are things in Sinnoh? Are you getting along with your new friends?"

"The same, I guess. It's been relatively peaceful ever since the conflict ended." He looked back at the events, as Sinnoh received the least of the injuries from Team Rocket and the UAAF's dirty plotting, but regardless it was still affected drastically. "I never really expected to come here really…I bumped into your friends on the S.S. Diamond, and since they were coming here I thought I'd tag along. But yes, they're the best group to be with, provided Misty and Raine don't start fighting." He looked over to the two girls. "Looks like not yet."

Blade, Gallade and Krakatoa conversed among each other, with Raine's Scizor telepathically communicating with the two Pokémon as he still lacked the ability to talk physically.

_Long time no see, Krakatoa. _Blade shook his paw with one of his pincer-like arms. _You're still looking tougher than ever, think you can take me in a battle sometime?_

"As if!" Krakatoa laughed out loud. "I can probably beat you in my sleep!"

"Words don't speak louder than actions, so live up to them, my friend." Gallade warned him. "But it's good to see you again. Too bad you wanted to stay with your trainer instead…I was looking forward for you to be my traveling partner." Feeling a strong sense of connection with the Pokémon, he wanted to travel with him in competitions and tournaments to prove their skills. However, Typhlosion chose a different path and would rather relax after his trials and tribulations, taking the peaceful life instead.

"It's all right. Leaving Bianca and her friends behind is quite difficult, considering the fact she's always been there for me." He tried not to blush.

_Well, I feel the same way towards Raine._

The Ranger greeted Ash with a smile, and he shook his hand in return. "Leon! It's great to see you here again!"

"Me too, my friend. I take it you're going to be heading towards a new region soon?" He asked, slightly disappointed but gratefully happy for the successes the trainer has been achieving all this time.

"Oh…yeah. But that won't be for a long time…" Meanwhile, Latias held his arm tightly as she leaned on the trainer with a cute-looking face that would charm even the toughest Pokémon or trainer. Leon rolled his eyes a bit. _Maybe Latias really needs to get out more, but I don't blame her for loving the one person that saved her life._

_Come on, Leon. She's been living a life of isolation with me until my return. It's only reasonable we live alone, out of the eyes of the majority of this world. We're legendaries, there are malicious-minded people willing to take advantage of our powers to advance their own ambitions._ Latios spoke as he observed the group from the rooftop of a building, while staying cloaked.

_I guess._

"By the way, how are your powers?" Ash asked the Ranger, amazed at the display of strength he had shown the last time they met. "I'd really love to see them…"

"Not now." He replied. "Transforming in public isn't exactly the greatest idea." He noticed Raine and Misty arguing with Bianca, with Brock trying to break the girls up. "My, what an immature bunch…"

"He's mines!"

"No! Mines! Back off!"

"…why was I dragged into this!" Bianca complained.

Misty whirled towards her in a state of rage. "Because of your little friend Latias! Keep her away from Ash, will you!"

"Please, girls! I'm sure we can work out something!" Brock did his best to separate the fight as the girls quarreled.

"NO!" Misty and Raine screamed in his face.

"…I tried." Brock gave up.

Deciding it was time to change the subject around and make sure they have time for the race, she tried to get the group together. "Hey guys!" Bianca called out, remembering that the Tour de Alto Mare was starting in approximately 2 hours and it was a good time for them to get prepared prior to the race. "Hello! Everyone?" It took a couple of calls for her to get their attention, but eventually everyone gathered in a group and managed to listen to her, with Raine and Misty staying as far away from each other, of course. "Alright, listen up. The Tour de Alto Mare starts in approximately 2 hours. Who's participating again?"

"I am." Jimmy answered.

"Me." Raine shot up.

"Right here." Misty replied.

"Count me in." Leon added.

"Me and Pikachu, of course!" Ash answered in an enthusiastic manner, with Pikachu chirping happily.

"Alright! I wish you all the best of luck, and we'll all be cheering for you!" Bianca handed out maps that displayed the course around the city to each and every contestant in her group.

From a couple of meters away, three familiar figures disguised as the average everyday tourist observed the group with greedy-looking eyes. They had hit jackpot. Not only was their intended target here, but also everyone else. It was perfect chance for them to snatch not only Ash's Pikachu, but everyone else's Pokémon that were participating in the Tour de Alto Mare race.

"This is splendid!" James exclaimed. "Not only is the twerp in the race, but his little friends too!"

"Then why are we standing around like a trio of dolts!" Meowth complained, adjusting his moustache which was beginning to fall off. "Let's get cracking and get that submarine fired up on the double! The other grunts said they'd help us in this operation!"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Less talk, let's get to work! If we're lucky, we may be able to even steal the so-called guardians of Alto Mare! Why, the boss will be so happy if he managed to get them! Remember what they did back then?"

Both James and Meowth nodded. They clearly remembered the near-unbelievable powers of Latias and Latios, but of course catching them would not be an easy task. Regardless, they had to at least try even if the plan ends up with their gadget exploding into a million pieces of scrap metal and they get sent flying back towards the mainland.

"This is it! We'll get them today!"

"That's right!"

"Shut it!" Jessie interrupted them. "Let's get going!"

The three slinked out of the town square under the guise of their so called-"stealth", and quickly placed their plan into motion.

* * *

**_The Tour de Alto Mare starts next chapter! Stay tuned for the most action-packed chapter of this fanfic yet!_**


	3. The Power of Teamwork and Competition

**_And now, the most action-packed chapter of this short fic yet! Enjoy!_  


* * *

**

**Part 3: The Power of Teamwork and Competition**

**Alto Mare Canals, Starting Point**

"Gooooooood morning ladies and gentlemen!" The voice of a charismatic MC echoed through many of the speakers as cheers erupted from the cluttered crowds in various positions around the river prepared to observe the race "Welcome to the annual Tour de Alto Mare! It's another beautiful day with the skies clear and our racers are now being assembled at the front lines! Returning champion Misty will be placed with a difficult test: will she be able to defend her title, or will a new champion take her place! Only one can guess!"

As it was a holiday in the city, the crowds were more jam-packed than ever. Civilians, tourists and officials alike were all bunched along the course where the race would take place, determined to find out who would take home the champion's honor this year.

The crowds shouted, screamed and hollered in excitement as the MC cleared his throat to continue his message. "Today we have a couple of new challengers! There's Leon, the legendary Ranger, along with Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, not to mention Raine hailing from Cherrygrove City and Jimmy originating from New Bark Town! Will any of them be able to claim the new title this year? Trainers, please prepare yourselves at the starting line!"

All five of the trainers participating in the race had to drop off their Pokémon that weren't used in the race. It was to prevent potential attacks on other racers during the race.

"Alright Corsola, are you ready?" Misty patted her Pokémon in encouragement. Her cheerful Coral Pokémon smiled brightly in response. "Let's beat that Raine and defend our title, thus proving we're no fools for hire, shall we!"

"Corsola!" It cheered. The Pokémon was determined to win and defend the champion's title.

Leon had chosen his Lapras for this race, with Jimmy handing him the Pokémon prior to the race. The gentle Transport Pokémon looked at her trainer with a calm-looking face and smiled a bit. "Let's win this, Lapras!"

_I'll do my best._ She communicated with her mind.

"Don't push yourself too hard." The Ranger chuckled. "Winning or losing, it doesn't matter too much!" His docile companion smiled in response.

Ash chose his trusty Squirtle for the task, as it was a swift swimmer and he believed it was a good idea to let his other Pokémon try out their abilities at the race. "Squirtle!" It croaked in a cheerful and energetic manner.

"Try your best, Squirtle. I know you'll do well!" Ash complimented the Pokémon.

Raine chose Swampert, a bulky and strong Mud Fish Pokémon known for its powerful attacks both up close and at a distance. She was definitely looking forward to taking Misty's title this year and impressing Ash with her victory. "Let's smite that envious Misty! She can't possibly win with that pipsqueak of a Pokémon!" She noticed Misty's Corsola and snickered, while her Pokémon unleashed a low-toned grunt of determination in response.

Finally, Jimmy had chosen Vaporeon for the task. The Bubble Jet Pokémon licked its trainer as he laughed, patting its smooth body with pride. "We'll win this. Just keep your senses focused!" The Pokémon nodded its head in reply.

And among them were approximately 15 other trainers, each with a variety of water type Pokémon all standing in a row preparing for the race to begin. Each and every one of them were determined to win the race, as it was a great pride to come in first place in the course. But ever since more trainers wanted to participate in the race, there were classifications for the winner and runner ups now. The Platinum, Diamond, Gold, Silver and Bronze medals were awarded to the five trainers that managed to successfully complete the course, each rewarded to trainers that place in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth place, respectively.

Latios and Latias observed the race from the sky, whilst cloaked from plain view. While it wasn't noticed by the officials and referees in the race, their task was to ensure everyone participated fairly in the race and to protect people from fatal collisions, which was something that nearly happened to Ash 7 years ago during his first participation.

_Excited?_ Latias asked. She stared at the competition below, hoping for the best for her friends.

_You bet. Every one of them is so capable. I just wonder who'll emerge victorious._ Latios glided in position as the race was about to begin. _My money's on Leon and Jimmy!_

The racers secured themselves to their Pokémon, with them holding the tethers that connected the trainer via various means. Tensions were high as the beginning of the race drew near.

"Alright!" The MC announced. "When you notice the Xatu spread its wings, that's your go sign! Remember, try your best but keep it safe! Let's get this show on the road!"

A Xatu and three of its pre-evolutions, Natus, were all perched on a small buoy on the sidelines as a way of telling the competitors when to start the race. The Pokémon perched on the top opened its pair of tiny wings, and the countdown sequence began.

"Natu…"

"Natu…"

"Natu…"

"Xatu!" The Pokémon at the bottom blared in a low, toneless voice. Spreading its wings wide, it gave the signal for the racers to go and the race was on!

"LET'S GO! Towards victory!" Leon held on tight as his Lapras rocketed forward.

The Swampert started shooting through the river with its powerful limbs propelling it. "Go Swampert!" Raine cheered.

"Let's do this, Vapor!" Jimmy shouted as his Bubble Jet Pokémon bolted straight forward with its trainer in tow.

"Here we go!" Misty laughed. Her Corsola was off.

"It's on!" Ash hung onto his Squirtle as it paddled forward.

In the crowds, Brock, Bianca, Blade, Erlade, Krakatoa, Lorenzo and Gallade all observed the race with intensity at the front of a bridge that spanned across the starting line. They wanted all their friends to at least score in the top five. If they all made it in the first five places, each and every one of them was a winner. For them, the medallion didn't matter. They just wanted to see the gang put up their best efforts to win the race and they'd be just as proud of the one who finishes in fifth place compared to the one receiving the Platinum award.

"Go Ash!" Brock cheered. "I know you can do it!"

"Pika pika pi!" His Pikachu jumped up and down in excitement.

_Come on Raine, do your best._ Blade thought.

"Do your best, Jimmy!" Krakatoa hollered, hoping to see his trainer come out on top.

"This is a tough one. All of them are skilled. I want them all to win." Gallade whispered. "But Jimmy, put on a show for us all!"

"I have faith in all of them." Erlade answered him. "They will all triumph."

"Go Leon! Do this for Latios!" Bianca cheered.

Lorenzo didn't answer. He only observed the race with curious and steady eyes. But deep down, he wanted each and every one of the energetic, kind-hearted and compassionate young trainers to emerge from this competition as all winners.

To start off, Leon was in the lead, for his Lapras was by far, a much more skilled swimmer compared to other species of her kin all thanks to her extensive training in the Ranger Corps. Raine was following close with her Swampert, while Misty's Corsola was right next to her. Both trainers gave each other challenging and threatening looks, for winning the first place position was the only goal on their minds. Two other trainers with a Dewgong and a Wartortle were catching up, with Ash and Jimmy right behind them. All their Pokémon swam with all the power they could muster through their bodies as their trainers hung on for dear life. A short distance away, various other Pokémon trainers were speeding up fast, but few could match the five top trainers and their companions to begin with.

"Lapras! Sharp right turn up ahead!" Leon barked in fierce determination. When it came down to business, he would command his Pokémon with a no-sense gruff attitude.

His Pokémon nodded, and barreling around a sharp turn, the Ranger immediately hung on and balanced his body to prevent himself from being thrown off his water chariot as the turn was made. He looked back at the runner-ups, and noticed both Misty and Raine were closing in rapidly. Both were determined to take home the Platinum medal.

"They're not kidding around. Lapras, let's speed it up and bank right up ahead!"

The Transport Pokémon howled slightly as its normally calm-looking eyes sharpened and tensed, and without any warning, sped up with ferocious aggression.

"Oh my! Looks like the hero of Alto Mare from Hoenn is getting down to business! His Lapras is going at speeds that make the average water-type Pokémon look like a snail!" The MC announced. "But contestants Misty from Cerulean City and Raine from Cherrygrove City aren't going to make it easy as they are right on his tail! Will the Ranger take home first place?"

The crowds went wild, cheering for the skilled man and his Lapras with her hidden ability to swim at speeds that could easily overtake a speedboat.

Both girls were rapidly closing in, both thinking of ways to cut off each other. As attacking other racers and their Pokémon was strictly forbidden, it was out of the option. Bummer for them too, since both females were looking forward to taking home the gold and watching the other sulk like a sad loser in the last place or end up face flat in the water.

"You're about to eat my mud!" Raine taunted. "Swampert, let's hit maximum overdrive and leave her in the bubbles and seaweed!"

On her command, the Mud Fish Pokémon started paddling frantically, cutting through the water with ease, cutting off Misty and taking the second place from her.

"Two can play at this! Corsola, speed it up! Let's show her how a real champion defends her title!" Her Pokémon called out its name cheerfully, and shot forward driven by the sweet sense of victory.

"Here comes Ash from Pallet Town and Jimmy of New Bark Town! Both trainers are catching up, but they have a long way to go! Will they be the rising stars, or will they go home empty-handed? The crowd is TOTALLY WILD HERE FOLKS! This is perhaps the most intense race I've seen in years!" The MC screamed into the mike frantically, adding to the suspense and excitement of those who observed the race.

"Come on Ash! You have to win this! You the man!" Brock chanted.

"Show them your power, Jimmy!" Krakatoa added.

_Amazing. Raine's Swampert has improved by a longshot…_Blade observed the race with sharp, keen eyes. _But it's far from the conclusion. Come on Raine, don't mess up here!_

Both Ash and Jimmy began to overtake the trainers with the Dewgong and Wartortle, with all four trainers fighting for the top five positions. As Jimmy's Vaporeon swam forward, it swerved right in front of the Dewgong, forcing the Pokémon and its trainer to slow down in order to avoid a potential head-on collision. This allowed Jimmy to quickly claim the fourth place, and he shook his other free fist in triumph.

"Excellent!" Jimmy complimented, feeling confident with securing at least the Bronze medal. "Let's catch up to them!"

The MC announced the progress to the crowds, with the masses cheering in excitement. "And Jimmy of New Bark Town is now in fifth place! But claiming the top three will be a real challenge, as there is a long way to go!"

Meanwhile, Ash and his Squirtle were suddenly pulled forwards even faster by an invisible force of some sort. The trainer hung on as his Pokémon began to shoot faster at speeds that were not normally possible under the standard circumstances. "Whoa, Squirtle! What's gotten into you?" Ash laughed. Only moments later did he notice a near-transparent figure shimmering above Squirtle as it pulled both of them forward at amazing speeds.

_Sister, must you do this?_ Latios communicated from up above, disappointed at Latias helping Ash trying to win the race again.

_Well, I'm just giving Ash a temporary boost!_ The cloaked female Eon Pokémon talked back as she tugged the line that connected Ash and Squirtle forward. Both were going at almost triple their normal speed, cutting through Jimmy, the two other trainers, and eventually, overtaking Raine and Misty. _Ok, that'll do! Good luck Ash!_ She giggled as she flew back up into the air and rejoined her brother.

_Well, I'll accept it this time…_He wasn't exactly happy as this could be considered a form of cheating.

"What is this! Oh my! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town just managed to overtake five trainers at once, and now he's in second place! The stakes are high, as it looks like he's catching to Ranger Leon and his Lapras!"

"Latias…always looking out for me." Ash brushed it off and continued the race.

This prompted Raine and her Swampert to really kick it into gear. "Overtake him!" _Finally, I'll get to impress him with my prize if I accomplish beating him!_ Her Pokémon immediately cornered another turn sharply, preparing to catch up to Squirtle which to its amazement managed to speed past them without any explicable reason. Regardless, it didn't let that hamper its reflexes. It swiftly shot through the water with frightening speed, leaving nothing but a trail of white churning water in its wake.

Ash's Pikachu was beyond excited, and it clearly knew how it got such the advantage. Friends from high places."Pika!" He chirped, determined to see its trainer beat the Ranger and his skilled Transport Pokémon.

"Left turn at 9 o'clock!" Leon yelled over the cheering crowds and rippling water.

His Lapras immediately threw itself into a sharp left turn, but this time, the Ranger lost his balance and this gave Ash and Raine the advantage as both trainers shot past the failing first place contestant. Tripping a bit, he was just about to fall off his chariot and crash into the wall when he noticed a shimmering figure approaching.

"Waaah!" Misty cried as she closed in on the Ranger, whose Pokémon stopped in the middle when she noticed her trainer had fallen. She tried to call out to her Corsola to come to a halt but it was of little use. Both Leon and Misty were about to fly smack-dab into the wall when an invisible force caught both of them, with the Ranger being cushioned softly against something not visible and dropping back into the water while something else slowed the Cerulean Gym Leader down, allowing her to regain control.

Latios had prevented the Ranger from flying into the wall, while Latias slowed down Misty by grabbing onto her waist.

Leon resurfaced and climbed back onto the chariot. He noticed the grin of Latios smiling at him. _Thank you, Latios. You too, Latias._ He was grateful no one got hurt even if they were all competing against each other.

_You're welcome. Now win this! Bianca is cheering for you!_ Latios cheered him on.

_Good luck!_ Latias added. Both Eon dragons flew back towards the sky, observing the race. _Wow! Ash is in first place! Go Ash!_

_I wouldn't be so sure…_Latios noticed Raine and Jimmy approaching. _Come on, Leon! Let's win this! Show how an Eon Pokémon does it!_

Back on the river, Leon regained his composure and nodded when Lapras gave him a quick glance to ensure he was okay. "Alright Lapras, let's try again! We can still win."

_Hang on, my friend! _Nodding with a smile, the Transport Pokémon once again propelled itself back into the race. Leon noticed he was in the ninth place, with Misty in sixth. Ash was taking the lead with Raine in second and Jimmy in third. There was only 50% of the course left to go so there was still some ample time for him to catch up. Clenching his fists, his Pokémon caught his thoughts and raced as far as her bulky body could take her.

"Oh my, our hero is beginning to falter! But he isn't giving up yet, as he's already catching up really rapidly! Will he be able to make it to the top five by the end of the day! Misty of Cerulean City has a lot of catching up before she can defend her title!" The MC announced. The crowd was going wild for the second hero of Alto Mare (while Ash was also considered one, it was never announced to the public yet), with many of the audience wanting to shake his hand by the end of this race if he won. In terms of Misty, the majority of her fans cheered her on. If she managed to succeed, it would be the first time an outsider not from Alto Mare managed to successfully defend the champion's honor at least once.

Jimmy's Vaporeon overtook the third place trainer and his Pokémon, effectively placing him in the Gold position. "Alright Vapor, keep up the good work! We've got fans to impress!" His Pokémon didn't reply, but it heard the order and worked to the best its body was capable of doing.

"The final stretch is only minutes away! Who will take home the Platinum this year!" The MC blared our again, with the crowd cheering, screaming and shouting out encouragements with fierce spirit.

"Hey, Jimmy! Surprised to see me!"

Jimmy turned around just in time to see his companion approach with extreme velocity. "Just like old times, eh my friend?" He was amazed to face such competition.

Leon smiled as his Lapras sped forward. "Save the victory speech for later, let's claim the final run!" _Victory is important, but good sportsmanship is required to make new friends, even with a bitter and persevering opponent._

_Good to see you're playing nicely, soldier._ Latios communicated into his mind from the sky.

_Hey, save it for later when we celebrate!_ Leon smiled, keeping his eyes on the course.

_Well, I won't interrupt you further. Come on, only 2 minutes until the finish line!_

Both of their Pokémon reached their maximum speed limit, and they were close now to the first three racers. With Ash in the lead along with Misty and Raine only meters away from the trainer, it was going to be difficult to determine a clear cut winner for the Platinum medal.

"Final stretch here, folks! The top five racers only have approximately 900 meters left to go! Who will win it!" The announcer screamed into his mike, excited to shake the hand of whoever wins.

"You're about to eat my bubbles, Ash!" Leon laughed as he shot right alongside him. His Lapras glared at the Squirtle as a method of discouraging it from continue racing, but the confident Pokémon wasn't about to give up because of a glare. It swam even faster. "Let's show them all how a Ranger wins his races!"

Ash clung on as the speed increased. "That's it, Squirtle! We won't fall back to you, Ranger! Right turn, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle squirt!" His Pokémon cheerfully responded as it went into yet another sharp turn. As Lapras was going too fast, she had to slow down in order to turn properly, as it learned the mistake of nearly injuring its trainer by throwing itself into a steep sudden turn.

* * *

Close to the end of the finish line, Team Rocket placed their plan into motion. Their plan: ambush the unsuspecting racers with their submarine blocking half the canal and utilize massive suction dart launchers to capture and reel in their Pokémon. They were positive their plan would be flawless, since none of the racers had any Pokémon to counter them except for the ones during the race, and they were the ones that were going to take it, leaving their trainers defenseless.

"This is so sweet!" Jessie exclaimed. "We should've done this stunt years ago!"

Meowth observed the incoming racers through periscope. "Here come the twerps…right on time as we scheduled. Man the guns, men!"

The grunts onboard nodded and took firing positions, manning the launchers that protruded from the port side of the vehicle. The military-style submarine, fashioned in a manner that resembled ballistic missile launching undersea vehicles, surfaced out of the water, shocking the audience as the behemoth rose from its depths. How they managed to get the machine into Alto Mare's rivers to even begin with was the real question.

"…what is that!" Krakatoa asked at the sight.

"I'll bet you it's them again…" Brock expected it, as there was always a massive piece of machinery used to attack them whenever he and his friends ran into the trio he was pondering about.

"FIRE!" Jessie screamed as the trainers approached.

As Ash, Raine, Leon, Misty and Jimmy all approached the final 800 meters in that order, their Pokémon were suddenly met with multiple suction-like projectiles that latched onto their bodies. Without warning, the grunts manning the turrets reeled in their victims with great force, forcing all the trainers to plunge into the water as their Pokémon were taken from their grasp.

"Lapras!" Leon yelled out as he witnessed his companion get captured.

"Squirtle!" Ash tried to hold on, but he had lost his grip.

"Swampert! No!" Raine couldn't believe her most powerful Pokémon was being taken.

Jimmy surfaced from the water just in time to see his Pokémon get contained in the vehicle. "Vapor!"

Misty knew exactly who was behind this. "Corsola! Grr…Team Rocket!"

"How did you know?" A familiar voice taunted them. The captured Pokémon were contained in a bulletproof tank at the back of the submarine.

"We've got you twerps now!" James shook his fist. All three of the Rocket agents rose out of the hatch of the submarine to once again recite their motto to not just the trainers who lost their Pokémon, but also the entire audience.

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"

Back in the audience, Gallade, Typhlosion, Blade and Pikachu were all eager to beat up the bandits with ferocious power and force. They were about to sprint towards the river and leap onto the submarine, but their human companions stopped them fearing the fact they might get hurt or arrested for using lethal force. After all, Team Rocket were humans after all and most of the time they didn't use deadly force against their victims.

"No." Lorenzo spoke sternly. "Let the guardians of Alto Mare handle this."

"My grandfather's right." Bianca added. "This is risky, as they're on water. None of you have an advantage. Let my friends handle this!"

_But this particular bunch is deceptively tricky…_Blade warned. He feared that the Eon Pokémon themselves might fall victim to them. _And I'm thirsting for a battle anyways. Let me do this! I can't let Raine down!_

"Come on!" Krakatoa cracked his fists. To his side, Gallade and Pikachu both readied in a fighting stance.

_Let us handle this._ Latios spoke to them as he hovered in the sky, waiting to join the battle. _This is our responsibility as guardians of Alto Mare!_ His sister nodded in unison, determined to help Ash out once again.

"Fine…" Krakatoa muttered, disappointed not being able to display his explosive firepower in such a massive audience. "Forced to sit out again." _Don't disappoint me, Leon._

"Let my Pokémon go!" Raine shouted at the Rocket agents. Both she and Misty were fuming beyond belief.

"Oh, do the little fangirls of the twerp want their precious Pokémon back?" Jessie laughed. "Well I'm sorry we can't!"

_This band of clowns again?_ Leon thought. _I guess it's time to give them yet another crushing lesson._

"You'll be sorry if you don't leave peacefully now!" Jimmy warned. These agents didn't know what they were getting into, for they had angered not just Alto Mare's two guardian siblings, but also their newest addition that was right in the water ahead of them. Team Rocket dismissed his warning as pure hot air as they laughed at him.

Ash was furious, as there wasn't one week where these jokers wouldn't show up for once to crash their party, especially when it had been so peaceful for such a long time. But this time fighting back was going to be really interesting. To his side, Leon unleashed a slight smirk. It was clearly obvious that he was going to display his true form and potential to the public for real this time.

Behind them, the racers were all forced to come to a halt with the submarine blockading the raceway. Some were about to command their Pokémon to attack the submarine when the Ranger held his hand up, telling them to stand down. "As a Ranger, it is my duty to stop injustice. Leave this to me!" He turned to Ash with a smile, whispering his planned moves. "You ready? Call down Latias and Latios once I transform."

The trainer nodded. Using mind communication and telepathy, he spoke to the Eon dragons, and both of them lowered themselves towards the river, remaining invisible until Leon would display his true form to everyone. "Hey Jessie and James, you realize if you don't leave now, you'll be in serious trouble correct?"

"Says who!" Meowth mouthed off. "None of you have any Pokémon to fight us!" He looked back at the tank that contained their captured Pokémon with a smirk. All the occupants inside were trying to break free with a variety of attacks, usually ice and water types, but the tank just held the Pokémon inside. The container was promptly lowered into the submarine to prevent potential escape, much to the trainers' shock. "Your little friends aren't going anywhere until you meet our demands!"

"Who said anything about the Pokémon the referee took from us? What about the friends we have in high places?" The Ranger laughed in a diabolical manner. It was the first time he had done so in years. "And what demands? The fact you want the Eon Pokémon?"

_He…he just read my mind!_ Meowth thought, having heard the voice in his head but he tried to deny it. "Gah, no! You're wrong! And you don't have friends here! Rangers are hated, you corrupt enforcers!"

"We witnessed the referee take the rest away!" James shot back. "Not even your precious Pikachu is with you!"

Ash smiled, finally deciding to shock the world with the revelation. Wasting more time just wasn't necessary. "Leon, show them." On his command, the human/Pokémon hybrid's two eyes gave off a greenish glow of light as he levitated himself out of the water.

The audience murmured in disbelief. Did the Ranger just float out of the water? Many of the ones witnessing the event were snapping pictures like crazy, with flashings of strobe lights coming from the crowd.

Leon's human body began to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight as the light converged upon him, blanketing his entire figure and transforming his shape. It was not long before he finally emerged as an Eon Pokémon in all his glory albeit in a different color scheme and with some other varying physical features. "Surprise!"

Everyone in the audience was as silent as dead spirits from the netherworld. Never had they witnessed a human transform into a Pokémon! Why, few of them even had the chances to take a glimpse at a legendary Pokémon to begin with! But here, before their eyes, was a human that was possibly deceiving them all the time. They had no idea if he was a Pokémon or a human, or both. In all his pride, the Ranger smiled and unleashed a deafening roar that even made a Salamence's own death-inducing bark look like a puppy's yelping. _Whoa, never thought I was like this!_ He sweatdropped, hoping he didn't scare anyone. Both Jessie and James held each other in fright from the intimidating show of force, but it didn't make them surrender, yet.

"And don't forget about my two friends." Ash announced smugly. "Oh, Latias! Come on out! You too, Latios!"

Latias dropped her cloak and floated down next to Ash, while Latios made himself known to the crowds, Team Rocket, and his friends as he emerged visible to the human eye. The female Eon dragon nuzzled Ash affectionately with her head as the trainer smiled a bit.

"Alright Latias, help your brother and Leon out, will you? We can spend time together later. I promise." She nodded her head in response.

_Them again?_ Latios thought. _Well, at least it's not someone like Annie and Oakley again…_He shivered from the feeling of having his energy being drained by EMP nets. _At least it's about time we got some enemies to battle._ Just thinking about Team Rocket made his normally tranquil soul fly into an uncontrollable rage.

"Oh…oh…oh…" The MC was at a loss of words. "This is amazing! Not only do we have evidence now that the two legendary guardians of Alto Mare actually do exist, but…THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES! Did Alto Mare actually have three guardians all this time! Someone call the paramedics, I can't feel my head! THIS IS TOO EXCITING!" He immediately fell out of his chair in disbelief, shock, amazement and total excitement.

"About damn time…" Leon muttered. "Hey, remember the time you attacked the airport?" He asked the Team Rocket agents. "Remember me?"

"Oh good bloody grief…" Meowth mouthed a bit. "THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! HOW IS HE A POKÉMON!"

"Then we take him too!" James imagined the prospect of cashing in on a big fat paycheck for turning in not just a legendary Pokémon, but one who could transform into an actual human.

"Hah!" Krakatoa commented from the sidelines along with his other companions, who all looked on waiting for what the three of them were going to do next. "At least the world can finally see him in action after living in isolation in so long. Show those bandits what you're capable of, soldier!" He called out.

Misty couldn't believe her eyes. First Latias assumed the disguise of Bianca, now the Ranger was one of them too? Was she dreaming? "The Ranger…is a Pokémon? You mean he's like Latias?"

"Yes and no." Raine explained. "He is a human _and_ a Pokémon. Long story short, let's just say Latios gave him some of his powers as a thank you for saving his life not so long ago." She continued to observe the standoff tensely. "I feel very, very sorry for Team Rocket for what they're about to face…"

Misty nodded. "Yes. They never learn. Not even after bazillion blasts of thunder, fire, and torrential waves."

Latios smiled and glared at the submarine's occupants. "You're not facing two this time, but _three_." All three legendary Pokémon floated in formation, with Latios in the middle and his sister along with the Ranger at his side. "I suggest you let them go, or else you'll be sorry you ever even heard of my name to begin with."

"Hah!" Jessie immediately grabbed a Poke ball from her belt. "You think your show of force can stop us? Let's see you handle our Pokémon! Go Seviper!" The device was promptly sent through the air and a large snake-like Pokémon with a vicious looking stinger and fangs emerged from it, hissing menacingly at the trainers and the trio of Eon Pokémon.

"Carnivine! Help too!" James sent out his own Pokémon and a Venus flytrap-like Pokémon with numerous vines for arms and a comedic-looking face flew through the air. It wasn't long before the Pokémon clamped its trainer with its massive mouth, making James scream and yelp in request to get off of him. Everyone sweatdropped, as it was one humorous scene.

Latias, Latios and Leon all narrowed their eyes. "Is that all you got?" The Ranger laughed. Having faced corrupted Pokémon and even godlike entities, this was like Pokémon Ranger Corps training 101 to him.

"Laugh at us, will you!" More suction darts were fired out from the submarine. "We'll capture you and sell you for a large sum of money!"

Nodding their heads, all three Eon dragons smiled as their eyes gave off a sharp glow, a sign they were utilizing their psychic powers. All the suction darts were promptly shredded into confetti of useless plastic as they slowly drifted towards the river. Their display of abilities and powers were beginning to give Team Rocket the nervous attack, but they still stood firm and weren't giving up yet.

"You were saying?" Latios smiled. "Never, _ever_ underestimate the powers of a legendary being."

The three formulated their own plan to free the trapped Pokémon quickly. With Latias wanting to fight the two Pokémon, Latios would force the tank out of the sub with their powerful telekinesis and their newest companion would provide a distraction. Once all of that was done, they'd send these uninvited guests flying with their attacks.

_You sure you can take them?_ Latios asked.

_Yes!_ Latias made a cheerful face. _Ash knows what to do!_

_Be careful, sis. I don't want you to get hurt. That snake looks nasty._ The male Eon Pokémon glared at Seviper. He didn't want his sister to get a nasty poison aliment.

_Don't worry, brother! Sometimes I have to help too!_

"Give your sister a chance." Leon muttered, hoping to give her a chance to demonstrate her powers ever since their battles with the UAAF and Team Rocket. "Let's do this."

The Rocket agents and the audience could only gasp in even further disbelief as Leon and Latios disappeared back into thin air once again, leaving the Eon dragoness alone to face Jessie and James's Pokémon. Seviper hissed menacingly at the docile dragon while Carnivine prepared to bind her up with its vines. Floating down to Ash, he nodded as the trainer caught her orders.

The MC, having recovered from the shock he went through upon witnessing the Eon Pokémon for the first time, crawled back into his chair. "And there goes Latios and our mystery Pokémon once again, leaving Latias alone to face these…bandits! Who knows what they can do!"

"Seviper, poison sting!" Jessie commanded. "Get that little Latias!"

"Vine whip, Carnivine!" Her male colleague demanded.

Having seen their usual and predictable attacks for endless times throughout his adventures allowed Ash to easily decide how to counterattack effectively. "Latias, dodge both of them and counter with mist ball!"

The Eon Pokémon cooed happily before shooting towards the sky, dodging the incoming barrages of needles and vines. Charging a sphere of pure psychic power in her palms, both Jessie and James decided to quickly counterattack with one of their submarine's weapons. A grunt onboard received the order and attempted to snag the Eon dragoness with another suction dart.

"Watch out!" Ash spoke, alarmed. He hoped she could be able to catch it coming and quickly disable or dodge the attack. Latias's attack was interrupted as she prepared herself for the incoming move.

Suddenly, Leon appeared in the path of the dart and tore it to shreds with pure psychic power. He angrily glared at the attackers, for they had attempted to play dirty. "You'd be sorry you even tried to do that." He warned while wagging one of his clawed fingers in a scolding manner.

"Oh, so the Ranger boy is playing guardian soldier with the girl, I see!" Meowth barked. "Let's bag him first and then his girlfriend! Send more attacks at it!"

This time, the grunts switched out their capturing devices with actual weapons such as high-explosive missiles and gatling cannons. Various turrets of all kinds emerged from the steel beast as all the weaponry drew aim at the human/Eon Pokémon. This only gave a smile on Leon's face. _Heh. That's more like it…been years since I've been attacked with by a lethal weapon. Latias, cover Ash and deal with those two Pokémon, I'll put on an air show and keep a distraction. Got it?_

_Yes sir!_ Latias happily replied, facing her adversaries. The Seviper and Carnivine focused their attacks on her again, but this time they took a more offensive approach with melee techniques against her trainer instead. The vicious-looking snake dived towards Ash, with its two poisonous fangs dripping with purple venom.

"Ash! Watch out!" Misty yelled.

Latias immediately protected her trainer by diving right into the path of the snake, taking the bite to her neck. Deadly venom began to seep into her body as she began to feel ill from the effects.

"Latias!" Ash pleaded in horror. "No!"

"Got you now, you little pipsqueak!" Jessie cackled.

Everyone in the audience went into murmurs of surprise, wondering how this could possibly happen to Latias. Typhlosion, Pikachu and Blade shook their fists angrily, determined for revenge. However, Gallade simply observed her, knowing her full potential by heart.

"She is a psychic. She has the abilities to cure herself instantly. Just watch." He whispered.

As the Pokémon accompanying him looked on, Latias's eyes glowed blue before she had a neutral expression on her face. Putting one of her claws over the wound, her body gave off a mystifying glow before the signs of the poison disappeared and she returned to her normal healthy self. The two bite marks disappeared as if she wasn't bitten to begin with. She smiled evilly at the Seviper, who knew it was in deep trouble for trying to attack her beloved trainer.

_Sorry Ash, but I had to protect you from harm. Don't worry about me!_

The young trainer looked on with awe, relieved to see she wasn't harmed after all. "Thank you. Let's finish this!"

_On your command!_

"Amazing…Latias managed to heal itself from the poison status aliment without the aid of medical treatment…" Jimmy gasped. Few Pokémon had such ability, and even if they did, it was rarely used since it required extreme willpower, strength and energy to do so.

"The powers of a legendary should never be underestimated." Lorenzo spoke sternly.

Back in the water, the battle continued to rage as Latias, Latios and Leon harassed the Rocket agents, with the trainers participating in the race looking on with suspense.

"Get those fiends, but save some of the battle for me! I just want to clobber them for taking Swampert!" Raine complained.

Misty observed a stealthy shadow approaching the rear of the submarine without anyone noticing. "I think he's got it…"

As the gatling cannons blazed into the air with deadly firepower and missiles being launched at Leon as he dodged the attacks with ease, Latios snuck up to the back of the submarine in his cloaked form. He noticed the gate that lowered the tank wasn't exactly secured, but even if it did, a little psychic and telekinesis would crack it wide open in a matter of minutes. _Keep up the distraction, Ranger!_

_You got it._ Leon looked down as three missiles locked onto him with ferocious speed. "I think this belongs to you, you dumb grunts!"

Everyone looked on as the Eon Pokémon stopped in midair, turned to face the barrage of ordnance fired at him, and seemingly flexed his two arms at the direction of the weapons. Suddenly, the three missiles stopped pursuing its intended target as if they ran out of fuel, and with one glow and burst of psychic energy, the warheads were sent dropping back down right at its original launchers.

"This is amazing! This new, oddly colored Latios simply stopped the attacks as if he was manipulating the incoming projectiles, and he's making the attackers eat their own attacks!" The MC announced, deciding to add some suspense to the conflict.

Explosions rocked the submarine, disabling the weapons for good with multiple explosions and throwing Team Rocket off their footing as they fell off the hatch of their vehicle. The three missiles blew a massive hole in the sub, exposing the grunts as they panicked at what the heck just happened. To prevent anymore further attacks, the Eon Pokémon violently destroyed the turrets by mangling them into unrecognizable bundles of steel with telekinetic powers.

The grunts tried to attack again, but their guns were twisted beyond configuration.

Latias dodged yet more incoming needles fired from Jessie's Pokémon, giggling in a playful manner. This made Seviper angrier, as it could not properly fight with the taunting. Raging, it rushed forward to ensnare the female Pokémon with its tail all the while leaving itself wide open to attack by closing in in a straight line.

"Mist ball!" Ash commanded.

Gathering her psychic powers, Latias amassed a brilliant ball of pure energy of varying elements between her two claws. She allowed it to continue growing in size until it was about the size of a minivan, and flung it right at Jessie's Pokémon.

The mist ball smashed and exploded with brilliant light as it hit the snake, sending it screaming in pain as its vile poisons coursing through its body was purified, effectively damaging it to critical levels. Flying back, it crashed into Carnivine before being sent flying right back to Team Rocket's feet on the submarine.

_Yay! _Latias cheered. She turned and realized her friends were cheering for her from the audience. Hugging Ash out of delight, he couldn't help but chuckle as the Pokémon continued to cuddle with him.

Her attack allowed Latios to launch his own rescue operation out of the sights of his enemies. "The…the Pokémon are escaping!" James yelled as Latios revealed himself at the rear and forced the bulletproof tank out of the submarine. There was little Team Rocket could do except witness the unstoppable psychic force of the Eon Pokémon levitate the container with the captured Pokémon into the air. The mere glass was by far no means indestructible to him as he smashed the glass into a million shards with his psychic powers. The liberated creatures all joined their trainers once more, reunited with a sense of happiness and freedom.

"Lapras!" Leon flew back down to embrace with the gentle Pokémon. She licked the trainer on his face, seemingly unsurprised that he was a Pokémon now. "Are you okay?"

_Yes. That was some brilliant show you put out there._ She replied via telepathy. This had her trainer scratching his head while trying not to act like a showoff.

"Squirtle squirt!" The turtle Pokémon croaked as it was reunited with Ash. The trainer petted the turtle, relieved it was unharmed.

Swampert glared at Team Rocket as it returned to its original trainer. "Alright, let's kick their asses for pooping on our parade!" Raine demanded.

_There we go._ Latios thought happily as he witnessed the Pokémon return to their rightful owners. The sight of Corsola hugging Misty and Vaporeon licking Jimmy brought a smile to his face. "Think you can get away with this? Stealing other people's Pokémon and trying to attack Ash out of cowardice?" He angrily growled at the three Rocket members. "You don't know fear even if it hit you like a speeding bullet seed."

"This…this isn't over yet! Let's fight!" Jessie barked. "Everyone, send out your Pokémon!"

The grunts immediately deployed all their Pokémon, with countless Poke balls being flung through the air. Twenty Golbats and Raticates each emerged, hissing at their targets.

"That's it?" Raine laughed. "Alright Swampert, are you ready to send these rats back to the sewers?" Her Pokémon roared in a defiant manner.

Misty rolled her eyes, as this wasn't the first time she faced Team Rocket grunts. "They're all poorly equipped, you'd think they'd have some funding issues or something."

"Attack!" The grunts all barked in unison.

All of the trainers' Pokémon took fighting positions, with each and every one of them preparing to send their weak opponents flying. It wasn't long before all their respective trainers barked out orders to send them back.

"Corsola, hydro pump!"

"Vaporeon, ice beam!"

"Squirtle, bubble beam!"

"Swampert, surf!"

"Lapras, ice shard!"

Latias and Latios rejoined the group and unleashed their own signature attacks, mist ball and luster purge, respectively. Leon decided to sit this one out, as he wanted to end this battle with a special attack.

The Golbats and Raticates that belonged to the grunts stood almost no chance at all against all the trainers' skilled Pokémon and the power of the Eon trio. A giant stream of water sliced through their ranks and scattering them, while a beam of ice knocked out the majority of the attacking grunts' Pokémon. Bubbles disoriented the group, sending them dazed and confused as to what to do, while shards of ice smashed the majority and knocked them out. Those who managed to survive were swept up by a giant wave before the miniature tsunami collected the rest of the Rockets' Pokémon and dropped them all down back towards the grunts with little effort.

Seviper and Carnivine didn't give in, but out of nowhere, Latias and Latios's attacks took them out for good. Team Rocket had lost without inflicting a single successful attack, save for Seviper's nasty bite on Latias.

"This…this isn't over yet!" Jessie fumed. She grabbed a multiple rocket launcher and aimed it at Ash and Latias out of jealousy. "Prepare to taste defeat!"

The audience gasped, and the friends of the battling trainers gave a face of shock and disbelief. "Ash, look out!" Brock cried. Bianca, Lorenzo and the rest of the observing Pokémon worried for the trainer.

"Hey Jessie, have you ever wondered how to disassemble that?" Leon asked, smirking. "If not, let me show you!"

Everyone looked on as the shiny variation of Latios took off into the air, locked his eyes on Jessie's weapon, and forcefully removed it out of her hands via telekinetic means. The Rocket agent gasped both in fright and shock as she witnessed the missile launcher slowly allowed it to be levitated into the air. "M-my weapon!"

"THIS is how you do it!"

In a flash, the launcher began to disassemble itself. Parts of the weapon were turned into pieces as if there was an invisible force taking the device apart piece by piece. Latios grinned at the result as he looked on. "Looks like he's got it."

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"Telekinesis. The basic skill for any psychic." Latios answered the trainer's question.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget that." _What a scary power…like back at the Saffron Gym._ The thought of fighting Sabrina, the psychic gym leader who had the powers to manipulate objects remotely with her mind, haunted his past during his early days as a Pokémon Trainer. He was just happy the Eon dragons were his friends, as the last thing he wanted was to face their deadly mind powers.

Only about 30 seconds passed as Leon concluded his little show, dropping the launcher's disassembled components right back at Jessie's feet in a pile of scrap metal and useless garbage. "Got more for me? I've got all day!"

"He…he just rendered a weapon useless by looking at it!" Erlade stuttered.

Gallade crossed his bladed arms. "He's an amateur. An expert psychic such as Latios can probably disarm it in five seconds. It takes a lot of mental energy to pull it off, so it isn't easy."

As if the trio were expecting it, all the grunts pulled out freeze guns in one last vain attempt to capture their Pokémon. _Expected. _The Ranger thought. _Latios, should we?_

_Can I help too!_ Latias spoke excitedly, wanting to "play" the puzzle-dismantling game in her eyes.

_Sure._ Latios laughed. _Let's show them!_

The Eon Pokémon nodded as they forcefully removed each and every agent's weapons with their telekinetic powers. The weapons promptly ended up as the similar fate as the rocket launcher that was disassembled earlier. For the trio, building and disassembling weapons was like finishing a jigsaw puzzle that had only 10 pieces to fill in. The piles of disassembled freeze guns were promptly dropped into the water, leaving the agents wide-eyed at their multi-thousand dollar gadgets turned to nothing in seconds.

"Let's get out of here!" James yelped, ashamed at their defeat.

With each and every possibility for victory smashed, the entire squad of Team Rocket agents retreated into the submarine and attempted to dive out of the canal, but the gaping hole caused by the missiles sent back at them disallowed that, as it would flood their vehicle if it submerged.

But it wasn't like Latias, Latios and Leon was going to let the group run off like that to begin with, not after ruining the race and disturbing the peaceful town. Using their telekinetic powers, they forced the submarine out of the water and the gigantic vessel floated in the air above the audience.

"OH MY GOD! The three are controlling the sub through unknown means!" The MC shouted, witnessing the massive machine drifting over them.

Leon kept his focus on levitating the submarine in the air. "Ready?"

"Let's do it. Crystal vanquish, is it not?" Latios asked.

He nodded. "You can join in too, Latias. I'd like to see the results."

_I'd be honored to!_ She cooed happily.

All three Eon Pokémon combined their powers and began their respective signature attacks. But this time, instead of attacking separately, they planned to unleash all of their power in one go while combining their powers to form a move that wasn't known to exist until recently.

"It can't be…it's the Eon's ultimate move!" Bianca exclaimed. "Crystal vanquish!"

"Was it not the move Latios and Leon used in one of the battles?" Erlade asked.

Gallade nodded. "Yes. It probably surpasses even Dialga's roar of time in terms of strength, once the three unite and focus all their attacks."

The Rocket agents inside the submarine yelped in fear as they were tossed around, trying to regain their footing. Through one of the windows they noticed their doom was imminent for real.

At full power, all three Eon Pokémon fired three massive lasers at the levitating submarine that spiraled around each other in a helix formation. It slammed into their target, engulfing it with a brilliant light before destroying it in a brilliant explosion and sending the riders onboard flying into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The agents screamed as they were shot into the sky before finally disappearing over the horizon. Making sure none of the debris from the submarine harmed any bystanders below, the three used one last telekinesis move to send the thousand pieces of scrap metal over the horizon to go with the defeated bandits.

The audience was silent after the show. Never had they seen such power before, as Alto Mare was relatively a peaceful town with few conflicts going on. But a cheer of triumph, gratitude and amazement erupted from the crowd as they congratulated the heroic actions of anyone who participated in the defense.

"That was awesome." Leon sighed as he transformed back into his human self and dropped into the water, where his Lapras caught him on her back. The other trainers behind him chuckled and congratulated their Pokémon for their hard work.

"Let's continue the race." Latios spoke. "We still need winners!"

* * *

Thanks to some reorganization with the help of both the race's officials and supervisors along with the two Eon Pokémon, the Tour de Alto Mare wasn't ruined completely. Instead, they made each and every trainer and their Pokémon participate in a 900 meter stretch to determine the champions of the race.

The race resumed after the minor "interruption", and with only 800 meters to go, it was clear the top five winners were going to be Ash, Raine, Misty, Leon and Jimmy. Each and every one of their Pokémon managed to outrun the other trainers, and the finish line was finally in sight.

"Go for it, Lapras!" Leon yelled. His Pokémon soared forward, taking third place easily. Both Ash and Misty were ahead of him, and Raine along with Jimmy followed him closely. The finish line closed in faster than they had expected and it would be over in seconds.

"The final results are…" The MC waited for the moment as the first trainer crossed the finish line. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his Squirtle places first place!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Brock screamed in pride as he witnessed his best friend take first place. The Pikachu could only react in an even more excited manner as his trainer took home first place Platinum.

"Placing second is Misty from Cerulean City with her Corsola!" More cheers followed after that.

Lapras zoomed across the finish line moments later. "Third place goes to the infamous Ranger and his swift Lapras!"

Both Raine and Jimmy were the last two contestants to acquire the winning positions. "And Raine with her Swampert places fourth, while Jimmy and his Vaporeon takes fifth place! Congratulations! Would all the winners please come to the awards ceremony so they can receive their medals and awards!"

Weary, tired, thrilled and victorious, all five trainers congratulated their Pokémon for a job well done. They had all done their best, both in the race and in repelling Team Rocket. Recalling them into their Poke balls, the five stepped out of the water and found themselves soon perched on top of a podium in their respective places from the outcome of the race.

"Good job, everyone!" The MC applauded as the medals were being handed out to the victors. "You all placed up a spectacular show for us all! Please join us again next year, and I hope everyone partakes in the race once more!"

Ash admired the heavy Platinum medal that he managed to win. Glancing at the other competitors, he noticed they were congratulating and giving compliments of a job well done. It was Leon who received the most attention because of his unexpected surprise to everyone else, but it wasn't long before officials, along with Latios, quelled the raging and excited reporters as they tried to interview the Ranger, hoping to respect his request of not wanting to be asked a gazillion questions.

_Wipe their minds about this, will ya?_ Leon asked.

_Sure thing._ Latios smiled in a sinster manner.

Both Misty and Raine, despite their bitter rivalry, shook each other's hands with a smile.

"You were awesome!" The Cerulean Gym Leader complimented. "Your Swampert is definitely a worthy addition to any team with its speed."

"Why thank you!" Raine replied. "I've been with it ever since my journey started. But yes, you were an amazing racer too!"

Erlade, Blade and Gallade could only pat themselves on the back for the rivalry that was settled. No more was it a bitter conflict between two, but rather a friendly rivalry that didn't erupt into warfare and conflict. On the other hand, Krakatoa went to celebrate with Jimmy and Leon, despite both of them didn't manage to score the top.

"Good job, you two. Shame that you didn't bring home the top…" He sighed a bit.

"Aw, come on!" Jimmy cheered. "We're all winners even if all I get is a bronze medal!" He held up his fifth place prize with glory and triumph.

"He's right." Leon added. "Awards don't matter. Considering there was some fairly tough competition, we should be proud."

"Congratulations, Leon! You too, Jimmy!" Bianca approached the boys. Her grandfather gestured the entire group to get into a photograph shot that displayed their victory.

"You mind?"

"Not me, Mr. Ranger! Let's take the picture!"

The camera flashed, and the group high-fived and congratulated each other for their feats, for it was an exciting and adrenaline-pumping battle. Laughing, they went back to discussing how awesome their race was with their friends.

"Pika pika pi!" Pikachu squeaked as he rejoined his trainer.

"Thank you, Pikachu. It was tough, but we finally did it!" He cheered. He noticed Latias hover over to him in her dragon form. As they had already revealed themselves in public, going invisible or disguising themselves as humans was somewhat unnecessary. However, Latios promised to wipe the minds of everyone who saw the event today to ensure the news about their newest addition to their "family" doesn't go public.

_Congratulations, Ash._ Latias spoke. _It was a stunning victory and you were totally amazing._

"Oh, thank you Latias, your words are too kind!" Ash blushed a bit. "I just wanted-"

As he was about to finish his sentence, the female Eon Pokémon kissed him on the cheek, and everyone in the audience could only go "awwwwwww" from the romantic act, and Jimmy along with Leon could only shed a tear from the adorable scene. The trainer was blushing brighter than ever as he wasn't accustomed to such affection especially around a giant audience. "Oh…uh…" He wasn't sure what to say as the nervousness was building up within him. He noticed Misty and Raine in the distance shaking their heads in disappointment before leaving the scene without saying a word.

"Pikaaa!" The electric mouse called out adorably at the romantic scene.

"A memorable moment worth preserving!" Lorenzo snapped the picture with his camera, preserving the cute, if somewhat embarrassing, moment. Both Krakatoa and Jimmy started crying from the beautiful scene, and Erlade applauded.

Gallade edged over to Blade. "Did you ever feel that way towards Raine?"

_Huh? Well, uh…not really._ The Scizor shook his head a bit. _Speaking of which, where did she go?_ He looked around, but both she and Misty were no longer in sight. _I think both of them are jealous of Latias…I'll be right back. I might not make it to the dinner._ He quickly left, leaving Gallade thinking about his words. Were the girls really jealous?

_That's my sis._ Latios chuckled to himself. "Alright guys, I suppose we all had a great time? How about we hit the dinner table to celebrate our glorious victory?"

"OH YEAH!" All the boys leapt into the air, excited about filling their stomachs with delicious dinner.

The rowdy group (mostly consisting of the guys save for Lorenzo and Latios) bolted to their next destination, while their friends followed them.

* * *

**Alto Mare, Five Star all You can Eat Buffet**

Dinner time for the group was just as exciting as the race. Jimmy, Ash, his Pikachu, Krakatoa, Latios, Brock and Leon pigged out at the feast, shoving their faces full of spaghetti, steak, vegetables, burgers, fries, and just about all of their favorite foods. There was just too many to name. As for their other companions, they ate as much as their stomachs could take them but there was no way Bianca, Lorenzo, Erlade, Gallade and Latias could possibly eat as much the guys did. No one really noticed the fact that Raine, Blade and Misty were missing from the party as they were too busy stuffing themselves or simply felt too happy for the victorious race today.

Krakatoa unleashed a belch as he dropped an entire chicken drumstick into his mouth. "Now that hits the spot! A meal fit for a champion!"

_You didn't exactly race!_ Latias giggled.

"Hey, I'm a _former_ champion." He decided to brag about his previous contributions in the conflict against his previous creators. "Right Jimmy?"

"Uh, yeah…" His trainer laughed. "Of course. He cheered me on because together we're one and nothing can separate that!" He proceeded to stuff two whole burgers in his mouth and gulp them down, as his hunger was driving him nuts even though he had eaten at least three times what he normally craves. He looked at Brock and Erlade, who were both busy helping themselves to the food. It wasn't long before two very familiar females approached the Pewter City Gym Leader as an Espeon and Umbreon followed the girls, who both had cute faces and jet-black and lavender-colored hair to match with their Pokémon's styles.

"Oh my…it's Brock! The prince charming that spoke those heart-melting poems!" One of the girls exclaimed. "Hey, remember us?"

Brock looked up and in a flash, his heart melted. It was perhaps his dream come true, as the two girls he flirted with earlier on the S.S. Diamond were actually present in Alto Mare! He quickly regained his cool and attempted to put his best face possible. "Why, yes, ladies! How can I not remember those who have an adoration for rock-hard men with charming attitudes!" He handed the plate to Erlade and slapped his chest with his fist. The Espeon purred a bit and circled him with a cute face.

"Eifie!" It called out.

"I think it likes you!" Erlade complimented. The Umbreon that belonged to the other girl sat down at his feet and looked at the man extensively. "Oh…well aren't you a cute one!" He smiled a bit at the Moonlight Pokémon as it began to rub its fur against the gentleman's leg.

"You two gentlemen mind if we spend the evening with you?" Both girls asked with their cutest puppy faces possible. "You both are so dashingly charming and handsome!"

"HOW CAN WE NOT!" Brock screamed in pride. "We will have a great night together, right Erlade my man!"

"That's what a gentleman does!" Bowing slightly, the well-built trainer took one of the girls' hands and blushed as if he was about to explode.

Waving to their friends, both men walked out of the restaurant with their newfound dates, smiling nervously. "Uh, I'll see you guys later tonight!" Brock called back. "Just enjoy the night without me!" Deep in his mind, he was extremely pleased at what he could never do. He had succeeded in something he was never capable of achieving: acquiring a date.

"Well, at least they're happy now." Gallade muttered. "I never really understood him, Erlade's standards for girls is beyond imaginable yet he falls for someone with an Umbreon!" The sight of the intimidating-looking cat like Pokémon sent shivers down his spine.

"Why ruin his moment? After all, it's Valentine's Day." Krakatoa laughed. Chugging down three mugs of root beer, he rubbed his belly before unleashing another earthquake-inducing burp.

Leon took a giant gulp from his mug of root beer before burping along with him. "That's better. Ow! I think that injured one of my vocal cords!"

"Careful. You don't want to choke after today's victory!" Latios joked a bit.

"He's right." Bianca added, smiling. "We don't want you to end up in the Pokémon Center just because you belched excessively."

"Say…where's Misty and Raine, along with her Pokémon?" Lorenzo asked. "The two youngsters said they'd be coming, but they never showed up!"

Krakatoa could care less about the quarreling girls, as they dampened the atmosphere with their immature attitudes. "Could care less. Crazy girls scare me anyways with their immature wars!"

"You're one to speak!" Latios complained in a humorous way, all the while gulping down beer and sighing from the awesome taste. "Who burps like a swine and starts forest fires in their sleep?" By suppressing the gas with his psychic powers, he didn't have to belch in an explosive manner that would probably destroy windows and other thin, fragile surfaces and objects in a 100m radius.

The entire group could only laugh at his joke as the Volcano Pokémon sulked down a bit. It wasn't funny to his perspective, but he eventually managed to laugh along and brush it off like it was nothing.

_Hey, brother?_ Latias asked using telepathy. _Do you think it'd be okay if I-_

_Go travel with him?_ Latios answered. _Considering the fact you're asking all the time...I don't have a choice. Let me think over it tonight._

Latias sighed. She looked at Ash with her large, amber-colored eyes. Two years had passed, and she had gotten to see his friendly face again. She couldn't imagine seeing him leave her again.

_Poor Latias..._Leon thought. _Don't worry. I'll find a way._

Across from his table, Ash was totally silent. Despite winning first place, he wasn't exactly in the most cheery mood. He clearly knew both of his friends that didn't attend the dinner since they were terribly upset, all thanks to the fact Latias had kissed him after the victory. "Guys, I need some time alone, if you don't mind." Without saying any more words, he stood up, shuffled out of his seat and walked towards the exit. His Pikachu followed him, moving quickly. Feeling guilty for making his closest friends upset and such made him lose his appetite despite he ate more than he really bargained for.

"…was it something I said?" Krakatoa asked.

"Nah, it's not you." Leon assured. "It's something that has to do with Misty and Raine. Don't worry, I'll go talk to them. Latios? Care to help?"

The Eon Pokémon stopped his dinner and hovered out of his seat. "I guess we should explain the situation to both girls and ask them something…I'm right behind you. You guys can leave once you're done, we won't be coming back."

"Just come home on time, alright?" Bianca requested. "Don't go party all night again like last time."

"Gotcha." The two male Eon Pokémon hurried out of the restaurant, but not before Latios had to forcefully drag out the Ranger when he tried to grab at least 5 sticks of roast beef shish kabobs. "There's no time for food!"

'Aw, come on! I'm still hungry!"

"Duty before food. Now come on!"

The table observed Latios forcefully take Leon with him with surprise. "Ever wonder if Latios is like a father figure to Leon?" Jimmy asked. "He's so strict with the kid."

"I guess." Krakatoa wasn't listening as he promptly returned to chowing down even more food. Bianca and Lorenzo had to agree with Jimmy, however.

* * *

_**That's it! An amazing competition and a show of force from our protagonists. But will Latias truly be able to be united once and for all with Ash? Stay tuned!**_


	4. Sadness and Separation

**_The final chapter of this short fic is finally here, just in time for Valentine's Day! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**

**Part 4: Sadness and Separation**

**Streets of Alto Mare**

_Alone. Hungry. With no one to run to. Who'd listen to me anyways?_

Misty walked down the streets of Alto Mare, feeling miserable deep down and lonely by herself. There was no way she'd be able to explain herself to Ash anyways, but to begin with, she didn't even have a present to give the man. _I've traveled all over with him, helped him with battles, supporting him all the way, but yet he falls for a Pokémon! That doesn't make sense one bit! The kid didn't even come up and say happy Valentine's Day to me!_

She approached the pier that overlooked towards the ocean, and she sighed upon seeing the calm sea before her. She just wanted to tell Ash how she really felt towards him after the race, but Latias just had to spoil it. Feeling totally sick, the gym leader didn't want to even go to the buffet to celebrate as she couldn't tell her feelings in front of everyone else, especially Brock. Holding the Diamond medallion in her hands, she sighed. _I just want to go home now…_

"Something troubling you?" A voice asked.

Misty turned around and noticed the familiar face of Latios. "Oh, what's up? I'm sure you understand how I really feel…" She tried not to cry.

"I know. But please, you must understand…" The Eon Pokémon tried his best to explain the situation, as it was quite difficult to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Latias never had actual friends, aside from me, Lorenzo and Bianca. It's hard to say. Really…if you really feel that way, you know, uh…"

"Love him?" She laughed. "If that's what you're thinking…not really. I'm just jealous but at the same time proud of him. He always gets the girls to adore him, and faster than a speeding hyper beam, he forgets about his closest friends. Maybe I should stop being such a self-centered girl that prevents others from getting a date and the attention they deserve." Rolling her eyes, Misty remembered all the times when she dragged Brock away from acquiring girlfriends. _Maybe I was a bit too harsh…_

_So that explains why he drags Brock away… _"Why did you skip out on the buffet then?" Latios asked.

"I felt like I needed some time alone. I hope you understand. After all, Ash, Brock and I are all going our separate ways after this. Better to depart without tears."

"Oh…that's unfortunate to hear."

While Brock was reunited with Ash during the conflict with Team Rocket and the UAAF, they didn't exactly get in touch with Misty. Considering the fact they were finally departing for real once again after their visit to Alto Mare, both boys decided to call their old friend back in order to spend some last precious moments together as old friends ever since they were 10 to 12 years old. However, it ended in a sour rivalry with another admirer for Ash, but in the end it all worked out.

"Tell me, Latios. Is your sister…does she truly feel that way for Ash?" Misty wanted to make sure to get the truth.

Clearing his throat, he sighed. "Yes. She truly does. Never leaves me alone at night ever since my return, and with Leon joining our team it doesn't help either. It was him who sent the request for your gang to come here." Remembering the sleepless nights where she heard her sister rejoice poems about the trainer or just cry her heart out from bad dreams that involved Ash in horrible accidents brought shivers down his spine. "I'll admit, whatever makes her happy…it makes me happy." Deep down in his heart, he always wanted Latias to see the world by herself. After all, he couldn't be the overprotective brother that always watched over her forever.

Misty, finally having been relieved to get this off her mind, got to her feet and decided to head back to the hotel for the night. "Thanks for the talk. It really helped."

"Oh, any time." Latios spoke in an apologetic tone.

Smiling slightly, she turned and headed back to the hotel. "Good night, Latios. Sleep well."

Latios eyed as she departed. Maybe she was right after all. In the end, he was just happy nothing really violent broke out. _Misty is still young, and she's still looking for that special someone. I'm positive she'll find someone, but it looks like Ash won't be that person._ He took off into the sky and flew over the city's buildings to rejoin his companions.

* * *

As his trainer had ditched the buffet, Blade decided to also. After all, he couldn't eat properly without the company of the one person whom he only trusted the most. It was also his moral obligation to protect his trainer under any circumstances, but in this case, he didn't want her to run loose in the city and get lost. Trying to reason with his trainer, he did his best to tell her the actual facts.

_Raine, I know you didn't get your chance to tell him…but, you have to understand. The young man risked his life to save Latias. The same happened in reverse._ Blade tried to get the story straight. _Come on, you have to stop acting so angry and jealous, not to mention the world doesn't revolve around you._

"I'm not angry, Blade." His trainer replied as she leaned against the railing that overlooked the river. "I'm just sad. Why doesn't Ash give me any attention? I just want to spend time with him, but…"

"Perhaps you should think twice before you act, as actions speak louder than words."

Both Raine and Blade turned around and noticed the familiar face of the Ranger walking towards them with a slightly disappointed face. "Where were you guys? You know, the buffet was really good and such…"

_Raine just lost her appetite and such, but you're here for what?_ The Scizor asked.

Joining the Pokémon and the red-haired trainer, he sighed, preparing to reveal the truth. "Listen, why would you think Ash would be uninterested in you? Have you ever stopped, thought twice a bit, and thought about why he avoids you to begin with, not to mention he barely talks to you?" He kicked his foot a bit, still unsure about his mind-reading powers. _Invasion of privacy was never my thing, but when it's needed to solve a potential conflict, it's necessary._

"Not really." Raine replied sadly. "I just want to impress him with my company…pretty much."

_Ash is like her biggest idol. She looks up to him with his accomplishments and feats._ Blade continued her sentence. _I hope you understand._

"I do. Clearly. But it's clear he has no interest in you. You scare him with your fanatical attitude towards him. Personally, I'd be afraid too if someone greeted me the same way you greet Ash." He turned towards the girl with a grin. "There's a border between idolizing someone and totally scaring them to the last drop of their life." He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh ocean air through his nostrils. "I suppose the latter fits your description."

"I…I guess I should be leaving." Saddened and disappointed, Raine turned to her Pokémon, nodded a bit, and both began their departure. "May we meet each other again, Ranger…"

"Wait! Where are you going!" He didn't hope to offend or discourage the trainer. After all, he wanted to come and speak some sense into her. "What about Ash? Don't you want to talk to him a bit?"

_Ash will never view her the same way. I am positive he knows that she's affected by an incurable virus that keeps her young forever…and Ash is older now. Obviously. Even if they…uh…lived together for the rest of their lives, he will age and die while Raine here will never change._ Blade spoke mentally. _It is better off if we lead our own paths instead of toiling our past lives for someone she can never truly be together with._

Raine turned back with teary eyes and a smile. "If you ever see him…please tell him. I'm proud of him. I know Latias loves him, and I have nothing against that. Please tell him that. Also remember to remind him to never stop working hard. It's what motivates me to strive to be the very best that no one ever was." Reciting the famous quote that he heard from an interview of Ash during a news broadcast gave her the strength to fight. "Goodbye. You are a very good friend."

_Farewell, my friend._

Leon witnessed the two disappear into the night, remembering the gift that he purchased earlier. Inside his pocket were the necklaces that contained a Latias and Latios crystal figurine attached to each of the charms. _Perhaps I should've given her the gift in substitute…but I'd be lying. How would I be able to tell Ash that when both didn't truly mean to give the presents to each other and they didn't feel the same way about each other?_

He felt guilty on the inside. But seeing Raine smile and understand helped ease the feeling. "Sometime, we'll meet again. Maybe in the future." He turned to walk away when he received a call on his styler. Picking up the message, he realized it was from Ranger HQ.

_Well, there goes my vacation…

* * *

_

"I just have to…I'll have to tell her I really feel that way towards her." Ash whispered. His Pikachu nodded slightly, following with his plan. He looked at the shimmering water that sparkled in the moonlight. "But it's just too hard! I just can't walk up to her and say the words!"

"Pika." The mouse spoke sadly, not sure if he really understood. But he just wanted to play along so his trainer wouldn't be upset. _"Come on, you can do it, Ash!"_

"Tell her." A voice spoke behind them.

Ash turned around and found Latios floating there with an encouraging smile. "Wha-what! Did you hear me speaking to myself all this time!"

Latios nodded. "Even if you didn't, I can read every single one of your thoughts. But then, I knew from the beginning you felt that way ever since you first played with my sister in the garden. That was seven years ago."

Ash looked back at the times. It was just a surprise encounter by a stroke of luck. He had saved Latias from Annie and Oakley, and only minutes later he found himself playing with the Pokémon in the secret garden. When Latios mistook him to be a hostile outsider and attacked him without mercy, she defended the young man without hesitating, and it was the beginning of a new friendship. While he had left Alto Mare after that day, he promised he'd return someday to play with her. Reunified during the rebellion crisis, seeing Latias and her smiling face again was perhaps the happiest moment in his life aside from the feeling of being crowned the champion in an International Pokémon League Tournament. "Yes…such a long time."

"Well?" The male Eon dragon smiled. "It's about time you tell her. She knows already but sometimes you need to seal the confirmation. You promised her, remember?"

The trainer nodded with a face of determination. A promise was a promise. And today was the day, or night, that he'd live up to his word.

From far away, Leon observed the trainer and the Eon Pokémon head back to the garden. He'd be there to tell his part of the story too. "That's my man, Ash." He spoke to himself.

* * *

**Later that Night…**

Everyone pretty much went their separate ways that night after. While Misty, Brock, Erlade and Gallade returned to the hotel they had a reservation for from the cruise ship tickets they purchased to catch some sleep for the night (but not before the two boys spending a crazy night out with their two newfound love) while Ash and Pikachu decided to keep to their word. They'd spend the night with Latias.

Typhlosion and Jimmy both returned late to Bianca's house, as they weren't willing to leave the buffet without literally overstuffing themselves with food. With Bianca and her grandfather returning home early, the two headed back later, about an hour after. Both were asleep by the time the two returned home, trying not to wake anyone up by slowing opening the door and tiptoeing into the living room.

"Hey…about our present…" Jimmy reminded. "Should we give it to her right now?"

Krakatoa shook his head, remembering another childhood friend Jimmy had that passed away because of Project Alpha. "I don't know. But really, I just feel like a really good friend for Bianca, like I don't exactly have a crush on her or anything. I've been protecting her prior to your return." He remembered the times, as her Pokémon where he'd protect her from all types of harm, from minor infractions to full-blown out battles with corrupt agents. "I'd never have the guts to tell her how I really feel, even though it's a family thing."

"Jimmy?" A voice asked as the lights turned on. Both the trainer and Pokémon whirled their head around in surprise to see Bianca coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Bianca!" Jimmy asked, surprised. "What are you doing up so late? I mean, what brings you here! What I was meaning to say-"

She smiled. "No need for excuses. I know, Latias told me all about it. I understand your feelings towards me, and I realize you're still guilty the fact an old friend of yours passed away. But there's something else I have to give you."

Disappearing back to the second floor, Jimmy and his Pokémon looked at each other in confusion until she came back down the stairs with something in her hands. It was a scroll of some sort, presumably a piece of artwork that the aspiring young artist drew personally. She handed it to the two with a smile. "Open it. It's something you may love." She handed it to Jimmy.

The trainer opened up the paper, and inside was a hand-drawn group picture of Jimmy, Bianca and Krakatoa all huddled together in a group hug formation with bright smiles. "Oh wow…this is amazing. Thank you!"

It was at this time Krakatoa handed a small box that contained his gift to Bianca. "I want you to have this. Jimmy and I pitched in money to get you this earlier yesterday."

Opening up the container, she was amazed at the glass figurine of Typhlosion itself. "Thank you…I've been looking for this everywhere but couldn't seem to find it. How did you know I wanted this?"

The Volcano Pokémon smiled. "The times we spent together in Johto and later on, the battles we fought side by side. It's like a siblinghood that'll never be broken. Just like how Latias and Latios will forever live together, tied together in a bond that cannot be broken through any means." He tried not to cry.

Bianca held both boys together and gave them a hug. "You two are great friends. I just hope you'll stay with me." Releasing them after she felt them trying to break free of her grip, she noticed both guys were trying not to blush too hard. "Oh, is there something else you wanted to say?"

"No! Not really!" Jimmy nervously spoke. 'Look at the time, we should be going to sleep now!" Both he and his Pokémon quickly bolted upstairs back to their room, leaving her stunned and all warm and fuzzy on the inside. But she knew a very sad proposition was about to come true. Latias was going to leave Alto Mare with Ash, along with the Ranger himself. She'd have to give him one last item before he departed.

* * *

**Alto Mare Secret Garden**

Ash entered the garden with his Pikachu on his shoulder. It was totally quiet, with only the sounds of water gently flowing through the fountains, rivers and ponds accompanied by the occasional chirping of crickets in the background. Walking forward to the swing set, he noticed Latias sitting there in her human form as if she was expecting him to arrive. Upon seeing his face, the female Eon Pokémon wandered over to the trainer. "Hey, Latias?" Ash asked.

_What is it?_ She cooed gently. She knew what the young man was going to say.

"I know I've sort of broken my promise multiple times and such…" Ash shuffled his feet nervously. "But I'm going to live up to my word. I know you've always wanted to travel with me, but…I never wanted to confine you to a Poke ball."

_That's alright. _She smiled. _It worked when I was part of your team, at least temporarily, when we had to assist in dismantling Team Rocket and those nasty United Aerospace…whatever._ Not remembering the name, she laughed nervously.

"There's something I have to say, though."

The trainer continued his speech, with his Pikachu hiding his giggles since he knew confessions were difficult for Ash.

Latios and Leon observed from up above in the sky while in their Pokémon forms. All they needed to do now was wait and hope he had the courage to tell her.

"Think he'll pull it off?" The Ranger asked. "He doesn't look too confident to me, but then, I wouldn't be either."

"Shhh!" Latios abruptly told him to be quiet, not hoping for their cover to be blown.

Down below, Ash began to blush brightly as he confirmed his words. "Latias, I wouldn't normally say this, but…I love you to the bottom of my heart for what you've done for me." Aside from his Bayleef and possibly Aipom prior to their departures, the female Eon Pokémon was the only non-human being that treated him like someone they would love to the end of their lives, and it was clear.

The next thing that happened was Latias hugging him tightly and swinging him around like crazy, forcing the trainer to suddenly feel sick. _Oh! Sorry, I was just a little bit surprised. But really, I'm glad you feel that way! Why didn't you just tell me? I feel the same way for you too!_ Reverting to her dragon form, she nuzzled the trainer on the face affectionately. The feeling of her silky fur and feathers made Ash feel calm, peaceful, and secure in a state of mind.

"Uh…sorry…" Ash blushed heavily, his eyes wandering over to Pikachu. He was making a teasing face of some sort, which was a common conception. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY PIKACHU! We all know you feel the same way about Dawn's Buneary!" He smiled evilly a bit, making fun of Pikachu's secret crush that he never really wanted to confess to anyone.

_Oh, that's so cute! Why didn't you tell me Pikachu had a secret crush too?_

"I was just being fair, after all." He rolled his eyes.

The Pokémon rolled his eyes. _"Thanks for the sarcasm, Ash."_

_Ash, are you going to leave again? You promised me you would stay with me forever after we met again in the Charific Valley…_Remembering the trainer's words, she was disappointed he didn't live up to them. Instead, while he had agreed to take the Eon dragoness with him, it was only temporary until the rebellion was over. After that, he allowed her to go back to Alto Mare while he continued his adventures in the Unova region before once again coming back for the visit two years after the events. _Can you not live up to just one request? Please?_ She looked at him with teary eyes. _It's the only wish I have on my heart._

"Oh, but…you deserve freedom! I know you want to be with me, but…"

_The only thing that would make me truly happy is to spend time with you. _She closed her eyes and brought the trainer back seven years when they first met in Alto Mare. _Remember these events?_

"Those…those are memories from the past." He spoke breathlessly. His Pikachu squeaked quietly, amazed at how time can fly by so fast. He witnessed the time where the mysterious girl studied the trainer, wander around him in a circle, and finally running off without saying a word. Then the memory from which Ash faced off against the two agents that lied and tried to make excuses to disorient the trainer, before finally fleeing the scene with Latias and giving them a nasty thunderbolt attack, was shown to his mind. "You…you still remember?"

Latias nodded. _Yes. How can I not forget? The moment you rescued me, I only thought of holding you close. No other human has ever made me feel that way._

At a loss of words, he looked away. "But I don't know…I'd love if you came with me, but I'll be depriving you of your family, friends, home…its wrong but-"

"Doesn't matter. You live up to your words, or don't say them to begin with." Leon approached the trio in his human form, clad in his Ranger outfit. "What good is a promise if it is never kept and is dodged through the most cowardly means? If my memory serves me well, you promised Latias that you'd return to play with her. It did not happen until she came to you." Being someone who valued promises and honor, the Ranger had little respect for those who lacked such traits, but for Ash, he had exceptions.

"Leon?" Ash asked, confused. "You don't understand! But-how can you sense my past and thoughts anyways!"

The unexpected visitor shrugged. "I can read your thoughts all the way from Kanto if I tried. But what I was saying…your insecurities plague your mind and cloud you from the truth. You're still unsure because of your other friends, correct?"

Ash looked down. He never wanted to make Misty and Raine upset.

"No worries. They understand." He smiled.

Latios appeared, dropping his stealth cloak as blue particles of light shimmered across his well-built body. "Misty is still young minded, this she is jealous. Ever wonder why she keeps both you and Brock away from the attention of girls?" He rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "Something's up there. Definitely."

_Did you talk to them? _Latias asked curiously. _I…I never really wanted to make them upset for expressing how I truly feel for Ash…_

"Yes." Leon crossed his arms. "I suppose your crush avoided Raine to begin with due to the fact she acts like a psycho whenever she sees him. Listen, Ash." He remembered to recite each and every one of Raine's requests. "Raine is proud of you. She wants you to never stop working hard as it is what drives her to be the best she can be. She's also proud you've managed to befriend not just any Pokémon, but a legendary." He grinned proudly. "Latias, you want to travel with Ash, am I not correct?"

She nodded her head with her cutest face possible. _It is my dream!_

"Latios…do you approve?"

The Eon dragon shrugged a bit, but realized two guardians wasn't necessary. "I've been thinking about it, but I don't see a reason why my sister can't depart." Both him and his savior turned to leave the garden before his sister stopped him with a request.

_Wait!_ Latias stopped them. _Did you have the present I forgot earlier?_ She remembered about the gift she purchased for Ash, but left it back at the house.

Latios nodded. "It's here. Leon?"

The Ranger reached into one of the pockets on his vest and pulled out a box that contained the present. Smiling, he approached Ash and presented it to him. "Open it. It's her present for you."

Ash took the case, opened it, and couldn't believe his eyes. Inside was a necklace that had both Latias and Latios figures made with pure ruby and sapphire, connected by a high-quality silky like chain. Even in darkness the figures gave off a faint glow in the blackness. "Wow…this…how much did this cost?" He examined the present. His Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and was dazzled by the expensive gift.

_About 1000 dollars! _Latias chirped cheerfully.

"…1000 dollars! I don't want to accept such an expensive present!"

"Don't worry. It's coming out of my bank account, but if it makes you two happy, money doesn't matter." Leon didn't seem to stress too much about his life savings going down the drain, as everyone here had given him something that couldn't be bargained for with money. Friends, family, and company. They were things you cannot buy with money or acquire even with powers that surpass humanity's abilities.

Ash stretched out a bit and yawned. "I guess Pikachu and I should hit the night…" He turned around and noticed Latias staring at him with charming eyes. "Oh yeah, the promise."

"Pika!" His Pikachu blushed a bit, realizing what was coming.

"She wants to sleep with you for the night." Latios reminded. "Is that right, sister?"

She smiled and nodded.

Thinking about the request for Latias wanting to travel with Ash made his stress a bit. "Well, I guess Leon and I will plan something for tomorrow. After all, we might come with you, we might not." The Eon Pokémon made his leave, but not before giving his beloved sibling a hug. "Good night, sis."

_You too, brother._ She smiled as she watched him depart.

Leon followed him, but not before turning around with a smile. "Hey, Ash. Ever stopped and thought about why I stepped up to save Latios two years ago?"

"No…why?" The trainer tried not to think about it.

The Ranger looked at him out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "First, it's an obligation for a Ranger like me to serve and protect Pokémon, even if it means I'll drop dead. Second, there is no way I'd let you risk your life. And third…I did not want to potentially make Latias a heartbroken soul in the event you died. You two were meant to be together." Remembering the successful life transfusion of Krakatoa, maybe Ash had a connection with legendary beings too.

_Do you really think that way?_ Latias asked.

"I don't tell a lie, Miss." He transformed into his Pokémon state and hovered into the air. "Now remember what you said. Don't break them again, or you'll have me to answer to. Goodnight, you two…or three." He noticed Ash's Pikachu and sighed in a happy manner.

Waving goodbye to the Eon Pokémon, the three witnessed him soar through the trees before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Slumping against a tree, Ash decided to sleep outdoors, as he didn't have the energy to make his way back to the hotel where his friends were staying, and it wasn't viable to bring Latias with him. He yawned slightly before he felt Latias snuggle close to him in her human form, her smile possibly the happiest emotion he'd sworn to be one of the brightest forms of expression he'd ever see in his life.

"Pika…" Pikachu sat in Ash's lap, giggling. _"Isn't that cute? It's such a lovely scene!"_

"Yeah, thanks, Pikachu…I'm a little bit nervous so stop staring at me like that!" Rolling his eyes, he felt Latias kiss him again before holding him tightly in her grasp.

_Now you're not going anywhere! _She demanded in a commanding voice, but soon eased down. _You promised me, remember? Please stay with me._

Ash nodded. "Well, let's get some sleep. But are you sure you're alright sleeping here?" Being accustomed to sleeping outdoors, he wasn't if it was the same for the Eon Pokémon. The prospect of the fact that the Ranger managed to receive the honor of becoming a hybrid somewhat bothered him, but he didn't let it go to his head. It would never be the same.

_As long as you're with me, I can sleep anywhere. It doesn't matter if you're not one of my kinds so please don't stress about it. I will always love you even if you are a human._ She nudged her head against his shoulder in a loving way. _Goodnight, Ash._

"Night, Latias."

Latias and Pikachu promptly fell asleep, but for Ash he wasn't able to sleep properly. It was just too nervous. How would he be able to tell his friends, not to mention Bianca and Lorenzo that the female Eon Pokémon was going to be coming with him along for the adventure? Trying not to let it disturb him, he shook it off. Noticing that Latias was clutching to him probably due to the fact she was cold, the trainer took off his vest and covered the sleeping girl with it. He smiled and kissed her on the lips before whispering some words. "Sweet dreams, Latias."

He fell asleep minutes later, but not before hearing her voice in his head.

_You too, Ash._

Up in the trees, Latios and Leon observed the sleeping couple (or trio, if you count Pikachu) with heartwarming faces. It was truly a scene they couldn't help but just feel relaxed and happy for.

* * *

"So? Are you truly considering letting your sister leave with him?" Leon asked.

"Yes. She's done it before, and I'm confident in her." He remembered when his sister had traveled with Bianca to Johto, and while running into some dangers, they had successfully averted all of them, if not escaping with some injuries.

Both flew out of the garden and into the night, making laps around Alto Mare's skyline as the two discussed among themselves. "By the way…you're leaving tomorrow with them, correct?" He asked.

Leon nodded. "Ranger HQ just gave me a call a while ago after I talked to Raine. Looks like my vacation is over, and my times of kicking some ass as a Pokémon ending. But don't worry, I'll visit." Having to leave Alto Mare with a sudden request to return to action disappointed him.

"Say, what about that present you purchased yesterday? Aren't you going to give it to anyone?"

It was when Leon fell silent. He had bought the gift, but he wasn't clear who to give it to. All his friends were equally important to him and he treated them as such. If any of them needed his help, he'd rise up and assist them but when it came to picking sides it just wasn't in his body. "I don't know who to give it to. But…every one of you are just as equally important as anyone I'd hold dear. You give me guidance as a paternal figure, Latias is like a motherly figure, while Bianca is like the best friend there is. As for Krakatoa and Jimmy, they're just excellent brothers in arms to have." He truly didn't know who to give the presents to, despite the fact Typhlosion had poked fun at him the day prior to Valentine's Day.

It was a difficult choice, but he had to tell. He was leaving tomorrow, and won't be coming back for a very long time.

* * *

The next afternoon was fairly tragic in terms of emotional factors. Both Erlade and Brock were dumped by their dates after they accidently fell into Alto Mare's canals by complete accident when they pushed them into the water while observing the beautiful scenery, while Bianca and Lorenzo were utterly disappointed when they realized Latias and Leon were going to leave them to go on their own adventures or missions. Latios had promised to stay behind, but without his sister and their newest addition to the group it just wasn't the same. With a little bit of explanation and discussion, they realized it was for the better good of Latias went to see the world by herself, away from her family. Confining her to Alto Mare wasn't necessary, and her brother wanted her to experience independence without his protectiveness.

Both Erlade and Brock sobbed as their two dates stormed away from them. Gallade and Misty could only snicker in response to their reactions.

"All good times must come to an end, I guess!" The Blade Pokémon laughed.

"Yep." Misty felt good that their dates had ended. "Makes me feel all the much better."

They had one final gathering for lunch at the local buffet one last time before saying their goodbyes to each other. As Raine and Blade had departed after their chat with Leon, they were absent from the group, and while no one noticed the Ranger felt it was a good idea to keep it a secret. At the harbor, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios, Krakatoa and Jimmy prepared to bid the team farewell as Ash, Misty, Brock, Erlade , Latias and Leon boarded the cruise ship that was heading back to Olivine City. It had only been a day or so and it was time for them to depart.

Latias took a new human disguise this time. Instead of taking Bianca's casual outfit, she decided to go with a plain red t-shirt and tight jeans, as she didn't feel too comfortable disguising himself as a complete second copy of her childhood human friend, not to mention running around in a short skirt all the time made her feel uneasy. As for Latios, he simply remained invisible. Being a human just wasn't for him.

While the leaving party was already onboard, the Ranger and Latios's sister did not leave until the last minute as they said their final goodbyes.

"Latias…please come back to visit us sometime. Everyone here will miss you." Bianca asked with teary eyes.

The Eon Pokémon hugged her friend tightly, both trying not to cry. _I promise I will. But sometimes we must learn to live without each other. I hope you understand._

She turned to the Ranger, smiling. "You take care of yourself too, okay Leon? Remember to eat and sleep well, and don't hurt and push yourself too much." She didn't want the Ranger's new abilities to go to his head.

He laughed. "Don't worry. The Ranger Corps take good care of their personnel, and I promise I won't do anything reckless." The idea of shooting down a transport that belonged to illegal Pokémon smugglers with a luster purge attack brought a smile to his mind, but there were some things that just had to be kept a secret. "You take care too, Bianca and Lorenzo. Watch over this city, make sure it remains peaceful."

"Don't worry, with Jimmy, Krakatoa and Latios protecting the town, you can assume your duties with peace." Lorenzo assured.

"Wait, Bianca. I have something to give you before we leave." Leon finally decided to give her the present, as it was normally meant for the girl but never had the courage to say so. Seeing how he wouldn't be returning for approximately a couple of years, this was the last opportunity to do so. He handed her the necklace with the small Latios figurine, while he wore the Latias variant around his neck. Both weren't as glamorous as the 1000 dollar necklace Bianca and Latias purchased earlier for Ash, but where nonetheless still symbolic. "I won't be returning for at least a year or even more than that so…this is for you."

"Oh…was this for me?" She asked, wearing the charm around her neck.

"Sort of. But seeing how you value your Eon dragon friends…I thought it would be a good present. It's also a thank you present for giving me what I never truly had. Family and friends."

Krakatoa, Jimmy, Latios and Lorenzo all gave off sighs of "awwww" as Bianca threw her arms around the Ranger, hugging him tightly. "I'll really miss you, Leon." She thought about his brave sacrifice to bring Latios back, all the while which made him a valuable member to her family during his stay in the city. "Please do be careful in the field. I have one last thing to give you before you leave, though." She rummaged through her purse and handed him another drawing, smiling. "I think you'll like it."

Opening the rolled up piece of art, he realized it was a picture of Latios and himself, standing back to back with determined battle faces. "Thank you...this is amazing. It's like a movie poster of two brothers in arms!" Latios could only smile as he noticed the drawing, but chose to stay silent.

"I thought you'd like it, seeing how you have a strong sense of duty about your occupation. I wish you the best of luck on your adventures and missions."

The Ranger gave her one final hug. He would always remember the aspiring artist and amateur trainer, as she along with her grandfather, gave him a roof to sleep in, fed him and took care of him like Latias and Latios.

As Leon turned to Krakatoa and Jimmy to say his final goodbyes to them, Latias and Latios embraced each other with kisses and hugs. They'd be separated again, but this time Latias could assure in her heart that her brother will be there, no matter what happens. She cried a bit as she hugged the invisible body of the male Eon Pokémon. _Brother…I don't know when I'll come back, but I'll always think about you when I'm lonely._

"Don't worry. Ash and his friends will always be there for you. I trust them." Latios answered. "Now be careful of yourself and his friends. If you get a chance to see Leon in the future, be sure to check up on him so he's eating his vegetables and keeping up with his training." The outside world to him was very dangerous, but nonetheless he knew Latias had to leave his side sooner or later.

Latias giggled a bit from his comment. _I'll ensure that. Please do take care._

Latios turned to the Ranger with a smile. "Leon…you've improved a lot ever since our last battle. You've got what it takes to be an honored member of our species. There's nothing much left for me to say except make me proud. Now go out there and continue to be successful in preserving peace." He held out his clawed arm for a high-five.

"I won't fail you, sir." Leon spoke in an honorable tone as the two slapped each other's hands. "Ow…" He shook his sore palm a bit. "A little too hard there…"

Both Jimmy and Krakatoa chuckled at his reaction, but decided to say their part before he was gone. "Don't worry about us. We'll take care of Bianca and her old man, not to mention the three of us will ensure the safety of the secret garden." Jimmy spoke. "If those two girls return again to cause trouble…we'll promise you that my Pokémon here will beat them to a pulp and send them back to Kanto in body bags."

_Annie and Oakley…I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them._ Leon thought. His intervention with them made him a prime target for the Team Rocket agents and spies too.

Jimmy's Typhlosion cracked his fists upon thinking about Annie and Oakley. While they survived the conflict, their whereabouts were unknown. Team Rocket was still out there, it was just a matter of time before they resurfaced. But it was not today. "Alto Mare is safe with me here." He spoke.

Ash wandered down to the group as the cruise ship gave one giant blare from its horn. "Hey, Leon and Latias, we must leave now. Come on! The ship's leaving!"

Latias immediately took Ash's hand and held it tightly, forcing the trainer to blush. Deep down in her heart, she was both sad and happy, as she was going to be with the one person she truly loved at first sight, but at the same time leaving her family was going to be the price to pay for that.

"Remember, Ash. Take care of Latias. Feed her, comfort her, and support her whenever she needs it." Bianca reminded him. "If you don't…I'll send Corporal Leon and Latios to get you."

"Uh…yeah. What she said." The Ranger rolled his eyes. _Who am I, the police!_

Ash scratched his head nervously from her potential threat, but kept his promise. "I will. I'll take care of Leon in the event we come across paths again." The Ranger rolled his eyes a bit, being unaccustomed to so many people concerning about his well-being. The trainer turned to the group, saddened by their happy faces. "Latios…Jimmy…Bianca…Krakatoa…Lorenzo, please take care. I don't know when I'll come back with Latias, but I'll promise I'll visit."

"You take care too, Ash." Jimmy sighed.

"Don't worry about the town, we've got it covered. Just be successful and victorious out there." Typhlosion waved his right arm a bit.

"Be careful out there." Latios spoke. "You too, sis."

"Give Latias the company she needs if she's lonely." Lorenzo requested. "Train her strong, like her brother. It's the only thing we wish for."

* * *

Bidding each other their last goodbyes, Brock, Misty, Erlade, Pikachu and Gallade all waved at the trainers from the top deck of the cruise ship as a way of telling them to get onboard. Latias, Ash and Leon all boarded the vessel with minimal delay, keeping their eyes on their friends back on the docks as they waved goodbye to them. The trainer could have sworn he saw Bianca sobbing her heart out, but he wasn't too sure. The Ranger that accompanied him confirmed the fact, and this made Ash feel terribly bad. Regardless, there was no turning back now.

The S.S. Diamond made its departure from the city at approximately 5PM as the sun began to sink over the western horizon, and the three stood at the railings of the ship, taking last glimpses of their friends before they were no longer in sight. The city of Alto Mare began to fade in the dusk sky as the lights gave off a glow in the middle of the ocean. No one said a word for quite a while until Leon broke the silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He commented at the sight. "I could show you how the skyline looks like from up above, if you want me to."

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu answered him. _"Well Mr. Ranger, perhaps right now? You can transform, right?"_

"Not when there's a million eyes glancing out the window." He shook off the idea. Transforming with a giant audience watching wasn't exactly a very good idea.

"Maybe when we return." Ash replied as Latias held his right arm tightly, cuddling it like it was her favorite teddy bear. The three stood there, observing the city pass by them as the ship made its way out of the harbor and into the open sea. "Hey…I just want to ask…"

"Yes?" The Ranger answered.

Having never heard of his hometown, the trainer felt like asking the question. "Do you have a home? Like a hometown where you came from?"

Leon simply sighed. "Home is wherever I go. From the freezing caves of Mt. Silver all the way to the raging Whirlpool Islands, if I can find a suitable location to sleep. I'll do so. But I'd snuggle up in a warm bed than curl up on some icy cold boulders. Are you homesick, Latias?" He noticed her sad-looking expression as the vessel moved further away from the Water Capital.

_Oh…not really. Thanks for your concern however…I just don't feel right being all by myself when I usually go with friends and family._

'Well, I'll let you two spend some time alone, see you at dinner." The Ranger left, leaving the two holding each other and witnessing the ocean pass by them. Ash's Pikachu followed him, as he didn't want to ruin the moment of Ash and Latias together.

Dinner was fairly casual, with Brock, Misty, Erlade, Pikachu, Gallade and the Ranger eating at the buffet. Ever since Ash boarded the ship, he was staying away from his friends to spend time alone with Latias, and this prompted his companions to find out why. Since Leon was the most knowledgeable out of the entire group, dinner time was one giant interrogation from curious, nosy and questioning individuals. With Ash and Latias absent from their table, it just made them want to realize why even more.

"Because this is Latias's first time alone with a bunch of strangers." Leon answered the group.

"But you've been living with her for two years!" Brock answered him, somewhat jealous. "I wish I lived with a cute girl that treated me like a second brother!" He tried not to cry as Misty shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, I guess she feels more comfortable around with Ash. She's known him for seven years. Me? Only two. That's nothing compared to them." He slurped down a whole plate of spaghetti in seconds. "But I'm leaving the whole team after we reach Olivine. Like I mentioned, Ranger HQ needs me."

"Oh, yeah…how unfortunate. But we'll see each other again, right?" Erlade was disappointed, having to see such a talented trainer who could transform himself into a Pokémon depart. The prospect of another gathering, months or years from now, brought his spirits back.

"I'm sure of it." _After all, someone has to protect Alto Mare and its people._ He touched the Latias figurine on his necklace. _I'll be back, guys. Don't worry._

"Is Latias happy now?" Misty asked. "I mean, she gets to go with her one true love…something none of us will ever feel in ourselves for a long time."

Placing his fork down, the Ranger stood up and rose out of his seat. "She doesn't show it, but spending time with Ash is what makes her happier than achieving ascension. Er, I mean…yeah, you get my point." Remembering to bring both Ash and Latias dinner, he left the group. "I promised to bring them food, you guys enjoy the evening without me."

Latias continued to stand out on deck, holding Ash's hand as she kept her eyes on her home city drift further off into the darkness. While the trainer wanted to get his dinner, the Eon Pokémon wouldn't release his arm and wanted him to stay with her. Suppressing his hunger, he stood there with her even though his stomach began to growl like a grumpy Tyranitar.

"Are you not hungry?" Ash asked.

_Uh, just a little, but I don't feel like eating…_She caught her love interest's stomach roaring. _Oh, are you hungry? I don't want to hold you up or anything-_

He smiled in response. "It's fine. I can stand it."

While the Eon Pokémon had left the city before, she went with her closest friend and a Pokémon she befriended easily. But now, she was going by herself all alone, and even though the Ranger was with her, it wasn't long before he would leave her, and she'd be surrounded by strangers with the exception of Ash at her side. _I just miss my family, that's really it._

"Hey, it's alright. You have me here and all my friends too." Ash assured, remembering the ruby and sapphire necklace that adorned around his neck. "I'm sure Latios will always be there too if you spoke to him mentally. The same goes for Bianca and everyone else. Leon's here too if you need some motivation." His newest friend, to him, was by far the best person to run to if you needed someone to bring your spirits up.

Talking with her love made her feel all the much better. _Thank you, Ash. I'll try to forget recalling them all the time._

'You two lovebirds hungry?" Leon asked teasingly, but in a friendly manner, as he approached them with two dishes of food. "I thought I might bring you some dinner, you've been standing out here ever since the ship left Alto Mare's main harbor. Come on, sit down." He sat down on a table that overlooked the swimming pool and dance floor of the ship. Tonight, however, there were few passengers that swam or danced there.

"Thank you! I'm starving." Ash exclaimed as he sat down, with his mind focused on eating and filling his stomach immediately. Sitting down on one of the tables, he dug into the food but quickly remembered his manners in Latias's presence. "Uh…you want some too? I can spare you my share."

_Don't worry. Eat your fill, I can always get more. I don't want you to starve because I'm being the selfish one here._ Latias smiled a bit as she picked through her plate.

"Mind if I take a picture of this lovely couple?" Leon asked as he pulled out his styler and activated its camera functionality. Both the Eon Pokémon and her trainer/love interest nodded, and getting themselves into position, a picture was promptly taken.

"Not bad if I say so myself…" He commented on the photo as he showed them the shot. It was picture of Ash and Latias holding each other tightly like any romantic couple would. "If you need anything, just give me a call. After all, we're all going our separate ways after we hit Olivine." He reminded. Olivine City was only about 16 hours away from Alto Mare, and it was only a matter of time before their cruise would end.

"Shame that you're leaving us…" Ash trailed off. Having just been reunited with one of his newest friends and seeing him leave a day after brought his spirits down.

Leon shook his head. "You have Latias with you. Don't worry." Upon hearing his comment, the Eon dragon girl smiled at him. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to spend some time alone. You two enjoy yourselves." He walked away from them to an isolated portion of the cruise ship's top deck, where he felt the wind blow through his hair.

On his mind, Leon observed towards the ocean. There was scientific evidence that other Latias and Latios existed out there, but how would they feel if they met a hybrid? How would they react to his story about the life transfusion? He turned to Ash and Latias. Both were so happy to be together, and it was all thanks to his invitation that he delivered to the young trainer. He'd look forward to the day where he'd meet another Latias and Latios out there in the wild.

He looked out towards the ocean. _Was it really worth being the good guy and enforcing justice and peace wherever he went? Yeah, it is._ His thoughts continued to wander as he prepared for the challenges that faced his future as he observed the ocean waves dance by the vessel. From behind him, Ash and Latias observed him as he stood there motionless like a suspended statue.

_Thank you Leon…thank you for everything. For saving Latios. For watching over us._ Latias silently spoke into his heart. To her, he was like a second brother. Someone to play with, someone talk to whenever she felt down, and someone to play her pranks and to tease with.

"Hey Latias? I think we should go to sleep now." Ash asked.

_Alright. Can I sleep with you?_

"Uh…"

"Remember your promise, Ash." The Ranger whispered just quiet enough for the trainer to pick up in his ears.

He nodded. "Okay, just don't drool all over me like last night!"

Giggling in a childish manner, she hugged the trainer. _I'll try not to!_ Both of them returned to their rooms, leaving the lone man standing there, observing the stars.

"Just like Latios said all the time…that's the Ash I know. Keep your words like the true pure-hearted trainer you are. That's the way a true being should live the life." He chuckled to himself. The words continued to echo into his head as he faced the dark ocean ahead of him, relishing their final hours together before they'd finally say goodbye in the morning.

* * *

**_That's it! This is the end of my Valentine's Day special for everyone here! Author's comments will be posted soon. I'm sure if you have any questions, they will be answered there._**

**_Until then, peace.  
_**


End file.
